Mr Teacher, Please tell me
by Psychedelic0Kitty
Summary: Karma is a delinquent, teacher hating rebel until he meets E classes' endearing new teacher, who although is a little mysterious just might have it in him to change the red head for the better. Teacher! Nagisa x Student! Karma, featuring: lots of fluffiness, first crushes, minor strong language, E class goodness, and eventual illicit relationship drama! (Rating may change 8 D)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Karma's POV

* * *

Even as I grew taller with age, my bedroom window was always big enough for me to escape from with ease. I had to practice in case of a fire, at least, that was my excuse to my parents. That was back when they used to actually live with me anyway. They had praised me for thinking ahead,and I was glad they had told me this, because to this day it was their words that encouraged me to make use of it as a quick route back into the real world whenever my legal guardians were acting up.

 _So I had gotten into trouble at school?_ _So I had been suspended during not even my first hour back after two weeks of my own absence and another six on break?_ There was no need to lock me up in my house for such an unhealthy time, so it was only right for me to sneak out. Besides, my punishment was over in approximately four hours - I would no longer be grounded and no longer prohibited from being on school grounds. If things went according to plan, they wouldn't even have to know about this little escapade.

My phone startled as I stuffed a cushion under my bed sheet.

 _You comin' out with us then?_

It was Terasaka. Him and his usual group were out being wild as ever tonight, what better way to celebrate the end of your punishment then to spend it with a crazy boy and his even crazier friends?

 _Yeah but don't bring the bike around here, it'll be too loud. Meet you there._

With that, I slipped the device into my back pocket, flicking off the lights and opening up the window, bringing it down onto an eraser just enough for it to look inconspicuously shut if someone stepped into my room, but so I could also come back in unnoticed when the time came. I launched myself out into the cold air, lowering myself on the ledge until my feet touched the top of the porch, where I could easily jump down to my freedom.

A single pebble glided across the concrete, rolling under the car where it eventually stilled, but other than that, I was silent. I guess having two legal guardians who were practically fitted with motion detectors in their brains had paid off after a few years of ninja like practices, I smirked back at the house triumphantly and flipped it off while I was at it before throwing my hands into my pockets and heading down the street.

* * *

"Here he is! The guy that took out that fucking wretch for us!" Terasaka called out rambunctiously, waving his hand in the air as the others cheered at my arrival. It had been way too long since I'd heard any noise above house level. I gladly grinned back and took a bow like some form of royalty.

"You're the guy who single-handedly ended our old teacher?" A smaller boy looked up. He was about up to my chest with silver hair behind a purple bandanna and gold eyes.

"That's right. You a new member of the E class?"

He only nodded in response, but Takuya came to stand beside him, grinning from ear to ear when he spoke,"Itona's new alright, and maybe the strongest in our class now? What do you say, you think you can take him?"

I looked down at the drastically smaller boy and nearly laughed, but his expression remained still.

"You don't look strong."

"Neither do you." He glanced at my lean frame in a way that made my eyebrows turn down into a frown.

"Hey hey! You guys are both stronger than you look so no need to fight too flamboyantly...last thing we need is some witness calling the cops." Terasaka rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. A bicker and several hushes later, we decided that instead of breaking out into a fist fight in the middle of the street, we would settle our dispute in a controlled way with a simple arm wrestle.

"This is how it goes alright, the loser has to get beers for all of us." The two tone haired boy declared. "Three, two, one!"

He wasn't lying about what he said before. Immediately after that sound, both of us reacted in time to have our muscles tensed and our hands together pushing at a more or less equal rate. Itona grit his teeth, looking up at me with struggling eyes, I smirked at him despite the pressure I was also under.

"Ha...pretty good kid.."

As I was speaking, he leaned down, tipping my arm to the left only to have me quickly react by pushing down. I had acknowledged this boy at least, but being new to the class, and with my reputation to live up for, I couldn't let myself lose to such a frail looking teen.

Channelling my anger into a sudden burst of strength, pushing him down with my hand clenching around his until his power slowly faded out, he was just an inch away when his resistance gave out completely and I sent his hand down into the concrete.

"That was actually close at first!" Yoshida exclaimed, coming to stand behind Itona, "It's good we got other tough guys in our class, Eh Karma?"

"Now when those A class pricks come for us we can get even more hits in."

I nodded in agreement, the thought of crushing some nerds incredibly tempting, just going to prove that suspension improved nothing about the issue other than hiding it from them for long enough for them to be forgotten about.

"But a deals a deal, so Itona, how are you gonna get us beers when you look like a twelve year old?"

The others just laughed. "That's another cool feat about him, watch this, you wouldn't believe it."

We walked over to the outside of some shop, where Terasaka told me to stay here and watch at how things were done. They all went in, Itona standing at the back. The large glass doors and windows were clear of posters, so I could see the inside from here, the man behind the counter could see out as well, looking at me with narrowed, suspicious eyes. I waved at him conspicuously, making his gaze avert back to the others at the shame of being caught, though now, there were only three of them visible.

The mans mouth moved, and Terasaka responded by saying something inaudible to me, walking over to the counter as the others headed to either the first or middle row, looking over at magazines and pointing at sweets from the pick and mix. From here Itona was no where to be seen, but when Terasaka started pointing at the guarded alcohols behind the men, all my attention was averted to him. He was shouting, and I couldn't help but watch and snicker as Terasaka looked confused at his anger, and Takuya 'accidentally' knocked over some sweets.

A cold finger pressed against my arm, leaving a chill. I turned back to see Itona standing behind me, in his arms, a six pack of beers.

"I get it, you were in the third row while they averted his attention, weren't you?"

He shrugged, handing me a can,"He dropped the sweets the same time as the doorbell chimed so he wouldn't hear."

"Not bad." I couldn't help but grin at him.

We headed down the alleyway beside this shop, not a second later being joined by the others. "Looks like we got some free sweets as well." Takuya chimed.

"No one wants your dusty floor sweets." Itona spoke, crushing the others offer as he retracted his hand.

"Suit yourselves then, more for me anyway. And I don't want any of your beer either as a matter of fact." He scowled.

"Wow, are you that much of a light weight?" Yoshida questioned with a raised eyebrow, making the boy glare and punch him in the arm.

"I simply take Nagisa-Sensei's lessons to heart, that's all."

"Says the boy munching on stolen sweeties." they mocked.

I raised my eyebrow, taking a sip of the cool drink, "Hm. That's who they replaced him with?"

"Shit! You don't know do you?" Terasaka gleamed, as though I was missing out on some massive secret. Naturally, this made me curious as to who they were speaking so dramatically of. I wanted to know if I had to break another teachers jaw or if this when was neutral enough for me to not hate. Not in front of the others, anyway.

They all laughed, and Yoshida put his hands behind his head,"Nagisa-Sensei's... well how an E class teacher should be, slightly over the top at dreaming but other than that the chillest Sensei we've ever had! Seriously Karma, we're taught stuff we can actually understand, we're allowed to wonder about the mountain, we're even allowed to beat the shit out of each other in PE because it's 'healthy development for those who grow up in a tough environment' which is a quote by the way."

I took one glance at the slightly blushing boy and cringed, hoping that it was due to a particularly strong beer. "Seems boring as the others to me, but I'm getting the impression you're a bit of a fan, Yoshida?"

Terasaka wolf whistled, watching as the boy nearly spat out his drink, the other seeming to enjoy the comment a bit too much with boisterous laughter and hollering until the traces light from the lamp outside our narrow alleyway was dimmed. I saw the coldness in Itona's eyes across from me, and and turned to where he was looking, squinting to see five male silhouettes that looked in their early twenties standing towards us and jeering.

They were the kind of guys with unshaven stubble, cigarette stink on the clothes their girlfriends brought them and an overused gym subscription paid for by their mothers. I could insult them as much as I wanted, but the fact was, they were likely people that would make a mess of kids like us just for fun without even pulling the blades they kept in their back pockets.

"Look what we've got here, little brats hanging out past their bed times." The tallest threatened, suddenly losing his bitterly amused leer as he threatened. "Scram."

Itona reached down and grabbed the beers, Takuya's eyes turning down.

"There's no need to go, we were here first." A sly, baiting smile crept onto my face. Itona's eyes widened, and Terasaka urged me to shut my mouth, but I had been cooped up on house arrest for way too long. This is what I had been missing, the thrill of taking down more opponents that you think you can't handle, even if they are bulky adults and even if there are several of them and only one of you.

I couldn't wait to surprise them a little.

"Don't you little shits know it's dangerous at night? Shouldn't you be in bed to get to class on tim-"

"Shouldn't you?" The man look disgusted at my comment, but I took the pause to look over them with a persistent smirk just for the sake of playing games. "Though, I highly doubt a single one of you have a job. That's why you're out here pickin' on us right? You need some way to pay the rent to your mom's, even they don't want you cluttering their basements."

The tallest one held back a guy that took a step forward, teeth gritted as he yelled that we were really pissing him off.

I laughed mockingly and sarcastically called them scary.

Terasaka took this opportunity to grab my by the shoulder and frantically mutter,"What the hell are you thinking? These guys are all twice our size - they look strong even for you!"

"Seriously Karma! Have some common sense, so you're strong in a high school, doesn't make you freaking invincible! We should just surrender."

"You're submitting to someone? Seriously? You guys aren't acting like your old selves. If you're so scared just leave it to me, I can take 'em all" I spoke, loudly enough for them all to hear. They looked up at me with fear in their eyes, like I was crazy, like they were regretting coming out with me.

I couldn't wait to mock them for their fear after I knocked each and every one of these bastards teeth out.

"As I was saying," The same man yelled, as I took a slow few steps dauntingly closer to them, leaving the other behind in the back of the alley where they could cower. I nearly rolled my eyes. "You brats being out so late means it's your damn parents faults not ours that you ended up smacked the fuck up! So I won't be held for it in court!"

Swinging his beefy fist at me slowly enough for me to duck and kick him in the stomach, expecting him to slide back metres, not the surprising skid only a few inches off his feet that caught me off guard allowing the others I hadn't realised had pincered around me to grip down on my shoulders hard from behind, digging into me with strength that actually made my teeth clench, spinning away from the stumbling idiot in the front to hit the one holding me, only to be bear tackled to the floor by a bull like figure that weighed enough to have me groaning out through my tensed jaw.

"You think you're so touch kid!" A fistful of my hair was grabbed. I landed a punch on one guy and a kick on another, but the fourth guy was relentless on my, raising his fist so close to my face I could already see the purple flashes of pain. "I'll teach you a lesson yo-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

The hand before me faltered with a jolt, the man it belonged to releasing a cry before his body twisted and convulsed, scaring even me.

"What the fuck?"

His body collapsed before me, the weight of his thick muscles making for a satisfying thud.

"Chad?"

It was dark. Other than the shouting, it was silent. I was just as befuddled as them, my mind wandering if one of my other friends had beaten me to it, if it was Terasaka or the new kid. As my eyes adjusted in the absence of the lamp, all I could see was bright blue hair and even brighter crystal blue eyes. Unfamiliar eyes.

 _The police? Already? There was no way!?_

My mind raced, wondering if I should take a few hits and play the student victim or if I should knock them all down and get as far away from a potential taser as I possibly could.

"You sleazy guys think it's _fun_ to pick on kids?" The low voice called out, eyes glaring so brightly I could barely look away. No. Other than the blazing neon eyes, there were no sirens and no other officers. So if not the police, who was the person?

"What the hell did you do to our boss?!" My shoulders were released, me slumping onto the floor, groaning and glaring up as the solid ground greeted me like I had been hit by a truck.

"I'll give you one chance and one chance only. Get out of here or you'll end up like him."

Despite the tension rising in the atmosphere, despite the warning of bloodshed and the threat of hidden weapons concealed by a group of strangers with any potential backstory, that single voice rung out so calmly controlled and confident, I wondered if they really knew what they were getting into.

With distance between us, I glared. This person was not only a woman, but the kind of woman with little pig tails in her hair, a lack of curves or toned muscles in her body and a height smaller than every single one of us here. _She must have been crazy._

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

I'd had enough time to think. This woman was going to get hurt.

I spun around on the ground, hoisting myself onto my arms as I knocked out the guy behind me's legs, swinging myself up to kick him in the face. He groaned out and gave way, stumbling into the floor behind me as I looked up to help the woman in way over her head.

"Don't you know it's bad manners to curse in front of children?"

My eyes widened. I was the one that was paralysed, but there was no taser, or no weapon of any kind unless you count the body when the woman jabbed the largest man in the chest three times, moving to the other so fast I barely noticed until she had gotten to him, kicking him in the throat, bringing him diagonally down to her height so she could poke two fingers into his neck below his chin, sending him down as well.

Was this woman using pressure points? She elbowed, she kneed, she flicked and even pinched, not throwing a single punch yet in a matter of no time, all of the thugs double her size were down.

I had never seen someone move so quickly before in my life. I had never seen real people just blur into colours like that and grown men stumble at the hands of someone as if they were made of paper.

It was breathtaking. Astonishing. Terrifying.

I was so out of I barely noticed the guy I thought I'd taken out getting back up. Cold rough hands closed around my face, an arm looping around my neck and scooping my up in a headlock, a cold, sharp blade pressing between my two eyes.

I chocked out a gasp, all thrashing and kicking coming to a sudden end at the fear of the weapon pressed so close it blurred. The contrast of burning skin and stinging cold adding to the lethality. I was usually so strong, so ahead of the enemy and reluctant for help, but it this situation, my eyes rapidly blinked over to the woman in fear and hesitation as the blade flickered unstably in the shaking of his tensed, sweating hands.

"Make one fucking move and I'm taking this fucker's eye out!"

She was frozen, her eyes looking at me for a second with a still expression, before turning just to the left of me, where I felt the head of the coward bastard using me as a shield.

"I won't move." She spoke, voice as calm as it had been before.

"Good. Now turn your back and walk the fuck out of here!"

"That's not very clever-"

"Put your hands in the air! Put them up!"

She stopped, raising her hands, one of them clenched into a fist as if something was inside it. The other boys beside me were silent.

"I've seen the faces of you and all of your friends. If you let me walk away, I'll only be going off to the police station." She explained tranquilly, her eyes boring into his.

"Have you ever been to prison before?" She asked, as if she knew fully well what the answer to that was. His palms begun sweating heavily around my throat and forehead. He was getting nervous. What the hell was she hoping to achieve by doing that, weren't cops meant to calm them down? If he got scared he would just fucking stab me! I would lose a fucking eyeball - there would be no covering that up!

It wasn't long before I was the one sweating, sweating so hard it was like the cold meant nothing.

"You wouldn't want to go there again would you? Not to be locked away from your family, maybe forever with all those horrible, horrible men."

"Shut the fuck up!" The man barked, nearly deafening me. Was that the plan, make him shout until others came to get us?

"What's in your hand? Drop it!"

He was trembling now, shaking as if he were the one with a blade (which I felt no more than ever before) against him. But what else should I expect, look at all of his friends. If there faces were any guide, that pressure point attack hurt.

"Don't do anything reckless."

The woman looked over to me, eyes telling me to trust her. Why would I do that? What kind of deranged woman her size took down this many men? What kind of person interrupts a street brawl just for the heck of it? Why would I ever trust her? She blinked at me as if to say stay calm.

For some reason, I blinked back, and when my eyes opened, she was looking back at them man as if she had never looked away.

"Look at my hands," she cooed, voice suddenly so soothing it was chilly,"I'm going to drop my weapon."

"G-Good..!" The man swallowed, sounding not even half of the man he was before.

Then it happened. My eyes followed her hand in tension, wanting to know what malovelent weapon she hid, fearing that it would explode, fearing that it would blind me, fearing the unpredictable. Her fist opened. Out fell a small... rock?

Only then did I realise that she was suddenly so much larger. That the sound of the rock hitting the floor could be heard clearly from here. That she was standing right before us. My heart pounded so hard, she was moving so fast with her hands extending towards us, I knew imminent death was upon us, when her hands slamed together a mere inch beside me.

A clap resounded like a bomb, deafening me, paralysing me, disabling my body as she grabbed my wrist and yanked my into the wall beside me, attacking the man who had stumbled back from me in fear of her approaching figure who was now jut as paralysed as me.

My knees gave out as his did, but unlike him, my gape was untwisted in agony, my eyes unclosed and lacking the growing puddle around his trousers on the floor.

The worst jump-scare I'd ever had was a movie I shouldn't have seen when I was seven. This hurt so many times worse, but I was unable to be reduced to tears, unable to wet myself like the other man, and unable to blink as I breathed heavily.

Blue eyes looked at me in concern, pressing against my forehead and mouthing words drowned out by the whirring in my head. My ears were pulsating with my heartbeat, but I couldn't hear anything behind them, though I could feel that my breathing was erratic.

It wasn't until I saw Terasaka frowning, that I finally heard something.

"Karma!? Snap out of it!"

Breath stabilized, heart rate under control, vision making sense and audio returned, I swallowed hard, finally able to bring my hand to my face and brush the hair off of my forehead.

"I'm okay."

They all sunk down in relief, tensed shoulder closing, as my eyes narrowed at the woman before me, snatching her hand off of me.

"Holy fucking shit I thought you killed him." Yoshida sighed. They seemed to know this woman even though I'd never seen her. I suppose...that would make sense if she knew one of us and wanted to help, but who the hells insane assassin cousin was this? If anyone was to have relative like this, it would be me, but this woman didn't bare a single resemblance to any of us.

"Even out here, you shouldn't swear like that Yoshida-kun." The woman almost scolded, eyes looking concerned, but voice tranquil like a polite plea.

"No! Don't even go there you just beat up like five guys! No way am I not telling the others about this."

She sighed, rubbing her temples, "We have bigger problems right now. Karma-kun, how are you feeling?"

She reached her hand to help me up, I looked at it, looked at what happened to the other who touched her and stood up myself. "Don't speak to me like you know me. Who the fuck are you?!"

The other boys went silent. It seemed her presence had brought them back to life from their momentary death silence during the fight, but now I had gone and destroyed that all.

She didn't look nearly as grievous or offended as I would have liked, instead blinking and laughing, "That's right, I completely forgot. You can call me Nagisa-Sensei, it's a pleasure to meet you Karma, though meeting here really is a.. _.unique_ experience."

"You..." My voice trailed off. I had been half expecting her to be an exchange student, but our teacher...? No way. What kind of dangerous people where they hiring for us E class students? I know we were considered rough but seriously? Though, she did look pretty innocuous.

I snapped my thoughts out of looking down at the now obvious difference between our heights, at her soft blue hair, nurturing eyes and loose, boyish clothes.

"Did you guys know that _your_ teacher was a ninja?" I stared at them incredulously, and while Itona nodded quietly, Terasake chimed, "I'm just us freaked out as you are!"

Nagisa-Sensei sighed, running a hand through the back of her short hair nervously,"Please don't spread such rumors, come on, these men will be fine when they wake up, but that won't be pretty if we're still around here. What on earth were you boys doing out here this late anyway? Don't you know it's dangerous!? And is that beer I can smell? You may be in high school and think that because you're growing up you're all tough but think about your poor parents, they must be so worried, not to mention the fact that it's a school night!"

We had walked out the alleyway to see the shop we had harassed now shuttered up and abandoned, but when those words left her mouth, we all froze.

"Hey! You're not gonna tell our parents are you?!" Takuya demanded frantically, his eyebrows raising about as high as a humans could go, as he took the minacious woman by the shoulders a little too familarly and shook her.

"How could I no-"

"Nagisa-Sensei!" Yoshida gasped, as if ashsamed. Itona tutted his head.

"We thought you were cooler than this!" Terasaka sighed.

"Hey!" She bit her lip in a sort of pout,"Don't try and emotionally blackmail me like that, your parents have a right to know after such a dangerous stunt-"

"Guess we'll just have to tell the others you're not really all that amazing as well as the fact that you're a secret government spy or whatever. What a shame, they sounded so admiring when they were telling me about you before." I mimicked, quickly catching on.

"Eh! You guys! That's not fair."

"How about this, we promise not to tell the others and you promise not to tell our parents?" Terasaka offered, extending his hand as if to shake. She eyed him skeptically.

"You promise not to do something as stupid as that again and to go straight home after this and it's a deal?" She offered.

Terasaka briefly looked over us and shrugged, shaking her hand,"Deal. Besides, we were just gonna back away, Karma's the one who started a fight."

"That doesn't surprise me." She deadpanned, once again speaking as if she knew me, making my eyes narrow. The others said goodbye and headed off, since Itona live near this woman, he headed off alone with the mysterious, ominous woman.

"Oh and Karma," I had just turned my back and begun to walk off when I heard her voice. "Next time you refer to me, remember it's ' _our_ teacher'"

I remembered referring to her as their's but not mine, but I was still confused until she smiled and tapped her wrist. "It's quarter past twelve, so your suspension is technically over. Welcome back to the E class."

When that small, closed eyed smile lit up her face, I knew it was genuine. Not some deceptive way to earn our trust, to make us think better of her than she really was or to fool herself. I knew that there was no mistaking that unlike our other teachers, this one could look at us and care for us in honesty, no selfishness present.

For some reason, that pretty little expression of hers remained in my mind long after I had walked down my street and back into my home.

* * *

 **This is something new I've had written for a while and wanted to post, but held back since I had so many other things going on at the same time.**

 **Tell me what you think please, reviews, opinions and suggestions are always appreciated**

 **T~h~a~n~k Y~o~u!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teeheee, people have been asking about Nagisa in this so I will reveal that HIS gender is exactly how it is in the anime as it is in this fic~**

 **With that, please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Two

I found myself slipping into a surprisingly deep sleep that night, no lingering shivers creeping up on me or puzzled thoughts plaguing my mind at all. I guess the sudden stress after many weeks of dullness had tired me out.

I couldn't deny it though, that night had left certain affects. The dream of having a teacher try to kill me proved as evidence.

Come morning, I was awoken early and dressed up in a once restricting, annoying uniform that now was feeling all that bad. Strolling passed the main building of Kunigigaoka high school didn't even inflict the same violent resent I'd usually harbour towards the obnoxiously snickering students, beefy bullies that would still go down after a kick in the right place or even the charlatans of teachers that pranced around like they were so superior

For once in my life, school didn't seem like a dark, depressing prison. It seemed welcoming, exciting, new; something I could become accustomed to.

It had to be _that woman._

* * *

Nagisa-Sensei brushed her light hair out of her eyes as I watched from the corners of my eyes, leaning sideways in the open door frame. She was currently pinning together a pile of work books and other necessities for the year with speed, focus and relative efficiency.

"Here we go, that's everything. Feel free to take any seat at the back."

She walked towards me, placing the stack in my arms. Her small face lit up again, an adorable genuine smile you would expect to see only on the face of the most innocent child. She was just so ... strange. She was unique; she didn't fit in because she stood out so much but she looked so comfortable doing so it was almost as if she was tricking my mind into thinking she was ordinary.

But I wouldn't fall for it. I couldn't. Not after I had seen her at her best - and if that wasn't her best I don't even know if my eyes could handle what it really was.

"You're not freaked out about last night are you?" She asked quietly, big eyes blinking as I realised that I had been caught staring. I sighed, waved her off and headed to the back, sitting beside Itona, directly opposite her desk if we were to cut out the rest of the students in the way between.

Soon, the lesson had started around us, filled with the same old students and the same old boring work. I tilted my head back, practically snoozing, searching around the class for something to entertain me as she rambled on, the other students were surprisingly obedient and willing to intently listen.

The atmosphere was foreign to me, puzzling how the same students who had placed mousetraps in their teacher's pencil pots and glued books onto the desk where now sitting still like trained rats.

My eyes kept being drawn back to her as she held one book in one hand. As I had said before, she wasn't particularly curvy, or particularly tall or sexy, she even dressed in baggy, simple clothes that did nothing to flatter her. But when she smiled and laughed, when her hand reached up to write on the board and when she beamed at correctly answered questions, there was no denying the way my chest tingled.

"Karma-kun, would you mind not putting your feet on the desk?"

I blinked, realising that everyone's attention was on me. "Yeah, I do. You ought to try this, it's a lot more comfortable."

I sunk down further, bringing my shoes up higher as looked at me with a disapproving expression, I grinned raising an eyebrow with my hands behind my head.

"Don't mind me Nagisa-Sensei, just continue on with your lesson."

She scowled, folding her arms,"How can you expect to learn when you take on that attitude?"

"He'll be fine Sensei." Another voice called as my eyes remained narrowed in on her combatant expression.

"Yeah, you don't know Karma he always grabs top scores even without trying."

My eyes lingered on blue for any kind of reaction, any signs of being impressed. But her posterior became relaxed, a small pout the last seen before she dropped her hand from her hips and sighed.

"Very well then," With that, she turned back to writing the sums on the board for the others as if I had never even acted out of line. I'd never really cared about what teachers thought about me, but with Nagisa, my stomach tensed hard as if I had just suffered a defeat.

Now she was pissing me off. Of course I was well aware that I wasn't the only student in the class, but when she gave up and turned her back to me just now, I felt something bitter inside me as if she had just insulted me.

"...then you simply multiply what's left and get..."

She moved to the side, to do some working out, I scoffed in the silence. "Its 2560.5"

"Sorry?"

"That's the answer." She turned back to me. Good. She looked at me, ready to scold me for upshowing her, ready to turn pink with embarassment and give me the satisfaction of getting angry with me so I could get angry with her.

I smirked, swinging my legs down to the side, but instead, she just gave a small smile. "Thank you Karma, you really are clever."

Then she turned away from me. Again. My nails dug into the wooden seat below me. It made a creaking sound.  
It had always been easy for me to provoke teachers. I would drive them mad with humming and talking and subtle disruptions and abuses of their rules that often landed me on the comfortable border between being eligible for punishment or eligible for praise.

Likewise, getting Nagisa's attention was easy. Getting the kind of reaction I wanted, however, was a completely different story.

I continued with the same tactics. Just as she was about to finish a sum and I would call out the answer. She would remind me not to call out, and I would call out again by cutting her off.

After a few of these, she promoted me to calculator of the class and throw me off my fence so I was suddenly cooperative and unable to be considered disobedient. She thought she had outsmarted me, so when this happened and her soft voice asked for an answer I simply shrugged, lazily explaining that I wasn't bothered.

I saw her eyebrow twitch, and I knew that it was working.

It was nearly the end of the day, and we were given one final task to finish before we were granted permission to leave. I stood up from my chair, walking over to her desk and dumped my book on the table.

"You're finished already?" She asked in surprise.

"There's no point doing the task, you saw that I understood earlier." I turned my back on her to leave, but she called out my name in distaste.

"I don't think so. Get back in your seat, you're not to leave the class until you're finished just like everyone else." For the first time that day, I saw something a little more stern in her eyes, causing my lips to curve to a smirk as I looked over my shoulder at her as she sat down.

"Unless you want more of a challenge? If that's the case I'll be more than happy to give you some higher grade homework."

I wanted to curse at her but knowing that would do no good, I ambled back over to her desk. She looked at me as I flipped my book open single-handedly on her desk, leaning over it with eyes locked on hers. My hand reached out against her petite face, watching her entire body stop as my finger brushed against her skin.

"I'll borrow this." I teased, slowly retrieving the pen she'd had just behind her ear. She swallowed, leaning back a fraction with her hand know covering that spot I'd touched, eyes unreadable.

"Back in your seat, Karma-kun."

"Not gonna say please?" My head tilted, but I was already done, "There, I've completed your work, can I get out of here now?"

Isogai and a few others came to the front, placing their books down in a pile as they politely waved.

The blue eyed lady looked away from me, smiling only slightly as she waved.

"Well?" I frowned, getting annoyed once more. She looked back to me, her eyes moving so quickly it startled me, it was as if she were analysing me. I knew those eyes were trained to catch bullets mid motion. Determined not to look away and be intimidated, determined not to recall my heart racing so hard it hurt last night, I narrowed my golden gaze and kept staring no matter how hard it became to hold her gaze.

"No actually, return to your seat until the end."

My eyes lingered on hers darkly, even after she looked away. Even after she repeated her instruction, I dropped my book into her pile, walking back without turning, without breaking eye contact until I had already pulled out my chair and reluctantly sat down.

Was I trying to intimidate her? Why would I even try when I had seen what she had done to several guys twice my size? I had no idea what I was thinking, but I couldn't stop myself from acting bratty. Maybe part of me wanted to see her get angry and do it again?

It wasn't long before the last student went out the door, Terasaka gesturing to me from the window by dragging his finger across his throat and making a 'dead' face.

I cringed, looking back only to see Nagisa standing right beside my desk.

"You trying to scare me?"

She shook her head, running her hand through her hair, unconciously drawing my attention to how fluffy yet silky it looked.

"I'm concerned about you Karma-kun." She had said my name that way about twenty times today alone, always bringing a little warm shudder to me.

"You're a rebel Karma, a student with a history and a reputation that I think weighs you down because on top of that, you're easily one of the brightest in the class, the year and maybe even in the whole school. You have so much potential, but you need to work hard in order to unlock your full capabilities."

Her eyes were glimmering so much you would think she was seeing some kind of vision as she spoke. I looked back at her as if to ask if she was done yet, clearly conveying that her message hadn't been delivered.

"Imagine yourself coming back to the school in ten years time, imagine having no regrets from high school because you know you're as successful and happy as you could have been. I-I'll tell you a secret Karma-kun."

She stepped back from my desk, "Look at me."

I swallowed hard, but did as she said and looked at her from the bottom of her trainers up to the distinctively shaped strands of blue hair on her head.

"You wouldn't have a hard time believing that I haven't grown a single inch since high school." She explained, wearing that enthusiastic half smile, tilting her head cutely,"But without having witnessed it yourself, you wouldn't believe that I was capable of what... well what you saw me do just a few hours ago. I wanted to say I'm thankful that I pushed myself despite the fact that everyone thought I was weak when I was younger, and you should push yourself too Karma-kun so one day when you're looking back you'll thank yourself too and have come as far as I did."

Maybe it was because her expressions were so genuine, of maybe it was because of the way she said my name, whatever it was, it made me feel so much fuller. It made me think that my Sensei maybe was a bit amazing.

My throat tightened, looking up at her still smiling, at her cheeks roundly curved and her soft lips slightly pink. Her hair fluttered against her skin, and her trusting shut eyelids revealing eyelashes were tinted the cutest bit blue at the ends as made perceptable by the slight sun slipping in through the windows.

She was amazing, there was no denying that anymore. But she was still a _teacher._

She had already exposed a hidden side to her, so I had my suspicions. It was easy to imagine that Nagisa-Sensei was the kind of person that made you yearn for her approval, the kind that used her inconspicuous attractiveness and motivating words, clever tricks and lighthearted personality to manipulate impressionable students like myself into working hard for her acknowledgement. But as soon as she got her high grades, her ego boost or her paycheck (which ever it was she got her kicks from) she would be done with you.

I grit my teeth, standing up to see her flinch in surprise at the harsh scraping of my chair. But all she had time to react to, was to step back into the desk behind her as I closed in, slamming my hands either side of her small hips onto the table, bringing my face daringly close to hers, golden eyes not willing to be tested.

"People like you really piss me off."

Her lips were so close I couldn't help but shiver from more than just the delight of being able to look down at my own teacher - someone who thought they were above me, someone I knew was powerful enough to knock me down. Her eyes looked up into mine, so wide and so colourful I knew I my chest was rising and sinking more rapidly than usual.

"Karma-kun-"

"You're saying I should pick fights until I'm able to take them down like you? You want me to be more violent?"

"That's not what I meant..I-I meant in terms of learning and i-in class!" She arched her slender little back to put as much distance between us as possible, though her stuttering seemed to be more apologetic then uncomfortable. It was like another unintentional slap from her that she wouldn't be flustered by me when I was practically twitching with the need to slam her down into the desk.

"Shut it." I pressed into her, only now seeing that flicker of something uncomfortable in her eyes, though it was gone a moment later.

"I've had enough of your fucking tricks and lies, I don't think you're great or impressive at all. Just leave me the way I am and I'll leave you."

Her lips stuttered again, itching me when she licked them before she spoke,"Calm down. I have no secret intentions, I just want you to do well as my student, that's all there is to it."

She said it in such a way that it made me feel stupid and childish for suggesting such a thing. This only added to my frustration.

She was too confident. Too sure of herself. As if my actions were so expected and she was so in control. It made me wonder if I was falling into some kind of trap.

"Enough playing. You shouldn't base yourself off of others reactions to you. I can see it in your eyes, you don't want to fight me just as much as I wouldn't dare to fight you."

"Listen Nagisa-Sensei, you might think of yourself as pretty strong, but there are plenty of other ways for me to hurt someone like you." I spoke vicious words in a gentle voice against her ear.

"I didn't think you would actually try and hurt me like the others Karma-kun. I've treated you very patiently, but I've been told to report any harassment from you. I'm afraid you won't be returning here if I do report you, and I can't let this go unseen."

I pulled away from her, standing back to look her over, finally feeling in control when I smirked.

"I may have only known you for a day, but you're lying. _I can see it in your eyes."_

Yes I could. Two eyes so bright I couldn't look away from them all day, and now that I had become accustomed to a few of their many emotions, I knew that I had finally connected one to its meaning. There was my first victory. I grabbed my things and left, smirking cheerfully when I called back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nagisa-Sensei."

* * *

 **Is this build up painfully slow? Please tell me in reviews XD**

 **(I love reviews, the last chapter's especially were so encouraging I ended up being incredibly motivated and wrote more than a few chapters which I'll be sure to post pretty soon, so thank you reviewers, your words are sooo kind :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nagisa-Sensei walked by my desk trying to repress her grin, not realising how much pinker this made her pressed lips look. My test paper appeared in front of me, reading that I'd scored 99%.

"Brilliant Karma-Kun, see what happens when you try your hardest!"

I couldn't resist inconspicuously brushing her soft hand with mine as I took the sheets from her, looking up at that very moment and leaning on my elbow,"I guess I have new motivations."

I longed to see her face go pink, but her happiness was pure innocence as she asked. "Are you finally getting serious?"

"Aren't you gonna ask what my motivation is?"

I saw the reluctance in her smile,"I'm sorry Karma-kun, but right now I have to hand back the other papers before I can talk."

* * *

"You really shouldn't stand so close." The woman mused, sliding a healthy distance between us in her chair.

"You're the one to blame for smelling so nice~" I whispered.

She laughed, covering the hand I had on her arm with her own before pulling it onto the desk and off of her clothes skin, shaking her head boyishly. "Sometimes you really do come across as creepy you know that?"

"It's not a joke-"

"Nagisa-Sensei, I'm stuck on question four!"

I turned my head, irked to remember the entire class of students bothersomely facing us.

* * *

"Your hair really is short, you should grow it out."

"Really?" Her head tilted thoughtfully, pen sticking from between her ripe lips, "I always thought it was quite long."

I watched as she patted against one of the little star shapes, taking this as an invitation to twirl a lock of blue around my own finger before she could slip back down to her work.

"So soft~"

"Hey," She looked up at me pouting,"This isn't an indirect joke at my height is it?"

"Not at all, I just find your hair so mesmerising." I cooed, evoking an awkward laugh as she removed my hands from her again.

"Oh dear Karma-kun, you're behaving strangley again."

"You don't like it when I touch you Nagisa-Sensei?"

I found victory when she blinked at the words touch, as small as that was it was something. Battling her confidence seemed to be my new favourite hobby.

"It's more a matter of personal space. A student should always respect their teachers and vice versa." She stated matter of factly, once again brushing my actions off as if it were nothing.

I sighed, knowing that the moment I'd leaned in with a smirk, I had revealed my triumph to a woman as observant as an undercover spy. Her defences doubled and her face became composed once more. I knew at that point that whatever actions I took now would be pointless.

* * *

"So who is this person coming to our house?" I cringed in my seat at the dinner table, feeling like the only normal one besides my Aunty and Uncle - unfortunately also my legal guardians.

"An old friend from college who just finished university and moved back to town." Karasuma explained, walking in and setting down his oven gloves.

"From both of your colleges?"

"Karasuma's college and my university actually, then after we met through work, we realised we shared a common friend! Interesting, right?"

Irina turned away from the mirror and towards me, having finally finished slipping on her earrings. I rolled my eyes as they begun speaking about various things. One of the most annoying things about these two was that they insisted we do things as a family, things that included meeting up with their middle aged friends.

The door bell rang and Irina practically flew out of her seat in excitement, prancing over only to be stopped by Karasuma's arm in the door way.

"I'll let him in, you serve the food." He said as if he were preventing some kind of incident.

Was that a bit of jealousy I detected? Great, just great. As if things weren't awkward enough already, the last thing I needed was some untold tension between the adults.

Frowning, I listened in as my Aunty served up the food around me.

"It's great to see you Karasuma..." My eyes slimmed. That voice sounded familiar, maybe I'd met this person before at a younger age?

"There's my baby!" Electric blue hair flew, arctic eyes widened as the guest entered the room only to be knocked over by the blonde who jumped on them, hugging tightly.

I cringed in realisation.

 _"Nagisa-Sensei?!"_

When she turned to face me, she jumped even more, opening her mouth that was pink from the cold to speak, only for the sound of my own name to be muffled when Irina's red lipstick crushed against hers, a loud smooching sound being heard as my jaw dropped to the floor.

I stood up as Karasuma sighed and rolled his eyes, "You just can't resist can you?" He deadpanned, his wife wiping her lips only to peck him on the cheek.

I had always known Irina to be a bit loose, but seeing it in person was completely unwarranted. Without a doubt, my face burned as red as my hair when I saw the woman who'd practically raised me pressing her lips against my new teacher's in an act of extreme taboo so casually as if they did this all the time, when the idea of me doing something like that to Nagisa was not even to be considered.

The teacher's typical way of reacting so cooly and just brushing it off as she did with me did nothing to help. I found myself staring shameless.

It was one of those rare occasions where even someone like me had no idea how to move. _Just who were these guys to each other?_

"I didn't realise your son was Karma."

"Son? No, but he is a relative." Karasuma explained, but Irina was deaf to his words, taking a step forward and looking from me to my teacher.

"My baby knows my other baby?" She questioned, both hands on her hips as she looked down suspiciously.

"A-Actually Karma is one of my new students."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything Karma, come let's sit..."

I didn't like where this was going at all. Her baby? It was bad enough that she was calling met that let alone my Sensei. I couldn't describe the feeling in my stomach, like a wall had just been built, like a path had just been crossed. But instead of trying to place who this meant me and Nagisa were to each other, all I could think of was that _their kiss had been way more than just a peck._

It dawned on me as I watched them conversing that I might be jealous. Then, watching my uncle, concerned at why the hell was Karasuma just letting this happen?

I hoped he'd notice me staring and answer some questions. He didn't.

Their laughter rained on. This was way too overwhelming.

Don't tell me they were fuck buddies or something? My mind wasn't prepared for this. I had been expected a mediocre, boring night, but when they sat me beside Nagisa so close yet so far, I couldn't hold back the glare I had set on Irina as she laughed away, legs crossed, eyelashes curled and red painted lips pouting.

Every joke was an inside joke, every word was riddled in a sentence I couldn't understand. It was like being a child again where my vocab limited me from understanding adult's talk, so like that was the case, I simply zone out and took my glaring away from my professionally ignoring Aunt and stared at the most attractive thing in the room befuddled.

* * *

It was late. Nearly midnight by now as I lay backwards on the cover of my bed, distantly hearing the sound of the dishwasher chunking and voices talking. Nagisa had probably left by now.

Suddenly the door clicked.

I looked up in surprise to see the very woman standing there looking sheepish. "You weren't sleeping were you?"

The lights were off, but I had the same glow in the dark stars on my ceiling I'd had for years. "No, come in."

I clicked on the light - only to wince with unadjusted eyes at the sudden brightness. Nagisa flicked them back off, walking in as I stood up slightly embarrassed to be seen with manga stacks and games messily all over my desk - not to mention the cotton batman pyjamas I wore. I messed my hair out of my eyes, conscious of looking too badly out of shape.

She only smiled at me, though her herself wore the same style of loose boyish clothes. "I'm about to head off, I just wanted to say bye."

"You're going to see me tomorrow for most of the day anyway." I scoffed slyly.

"That's right," She smiled up at me, silent for a few seconds as eyes locked on mine in a way that was so teasing I wondered if she was maybe flirting... _What else brought a grown guest to the bedroom of the hosts hot son at night?_ "Goodnight Karma."

"Wait a second. I've got two things on you now Sensei, you realise that don't you?"

"Is it a crime to be friends with a students parents?"

I grit my teeth,"I told you they're not my parents."

I watched as her mouth formed an O. She smiled softly, but I could tell she was hiding something. "I know that. I mean, I also went to college with your Mother."

The words seemed to affect me the same way her throwing a brick at my chest would have. I took a step back, leaning on my window sill, daring to look up when I asked. "You... on top of everything you're also friends with my Mother?"

She bit her lip at the disbelief in my voice.

"Well we were. I don't know if that still applies now." The smaller woman took a step towards me. At least, I thought it was towards me until she'd reached me and continued to walk further to look out of the large window I leaned on.

The blunette stood right beside me now, head tilted up to look at as I took in the sight of her slim, pale neck, her soft eyes and silky hair. It was dark, but her outline was so clear to me I couldn't understand why my heart was beating so much.

"At the very least, even if she doesn't spend much time with her friends and family, I'm glad that she's succesful in her work. It's strange how things work isn't it? She helped me out a lot in the past, and now that she's busy somewhere abroad, I think it's finally time for me to return the favour and help her out by... by helping you while she can't be here Karma."

She had dropped the honorific. Was that an acknowledgement of our different surroundings? An acknowledgement that what happened outside of school stayed out of school?

My head turned away from the glowing creature besides me, unable to look. I needed help, is that was she was suggesting? Did she think I was some kind of weak traumatized brat who rebelled to get attention from my parents?

"I told you this before Nagisa, I'll succeed and accept your help because its what _I_ want, not for anyone else. It's the same with my Mother, she drops in the occasional call when she hears I've done something particularly well but barely reacts when I do something bad. I act the way I do because I want to, not because I think it'll get me noticed by someone else."

She nodded, waving her hands in a peace treaty. "You're right. I should get goin-"

"Why did you kiss Irina?"

The miniscule light we had was all that was needed to reveal the blush on her face, her voice becoming frantic, "I-It's not l-like that I swear! S-So that's what you meant about two things before! R-Really s-she just greets me that was as a joke - cuz she's part European maybe... I don't know but I-"

Grinning back, I took the opportunity to get her deliciously flustered, to have my teacher wrapped around my finger,"Did she use tongue or what?"

She looked like she had just died, fingers slipping from the ledge as she shook her head as if denying the truth while she whispered, "Yes."

"I didn't know you swung that way Sensei, though I guess this explains a lot-"

Her lips quivered, face so pink and orbs so wide it made me want to snap a photo to save these childish mannerisms, "Don't know I swung that...you think I'm gay!?"

"What else would I mean?"

I kept my voice so calm, so low, so suggestive. She turned back to me, now fully facing me even though I stood with my body facing the door, and my head slightly tilted to look at her through my hair. She just looked so damn appetising with her lips parted in thought and her eyes distant like that.

The arms that once rested behind me slipped away only to stretch out and downwards as I turned around, trapping Nagisa in a familiar situation.

She looked up in surprise, eyes flickering to something hazy before their guard could come up.

Our bodies where so close, if it weren't for her thick, baggy clothes we could have shared heat. "Have you ever been with a man, Sensei?"

Sliding my leg to replace it, my hand reached up to caress against her smooth, warm, blushing skin, brushing away pale blue strands so I could see straight down to those unsure, shaky eyes.

"Kar-"

Her breath cut short in a gasp when I breathed right beside her ear, causing a chain reaction of shuddering and rubbing against me.

"We can be very pursuasive~"

I leaned in, pressing my other knee between her thighs as I closed the gap between us.

"Karma!" I was stopped not by the hands against my shoulders, but the authority in that voice. "You don't know what you're talking about so I can forgive you; you're not a man, you're a boy - my student even and as my student, this situation is very wrong. If you were a man, you would understand that."

Scowling, I nuzzled into her hair, burying myself in a soft scent as she flinched back. Unfortunately having pushed the limit on the closest I could get.

"You might be right about that, but if I was a man you _know_ I'd only be even more of a lustful towards you."

"Th-This is wrong!" I winced feeling a sharp pinch to my neck, sharp enough to make me step back enough for Nagisa to break free of my trap and head to the door to escape. Although it hurt, I realised it could have been a lot worse when I was able to walk back to her.

I stopped just before I could reach her however. Not because I was afraid I'd end up immobilised, but because I was frozen by the astonishing emotion visible in the barely lit penitent baby-blue eyes.

"Goodnight Karma." She said snappily as if talking to a room of more people than just myself before closing the door so it was just me and my pent up feelings alone in the darkness.

* * *

 **O.O This story is quite popular for something I wrote. Since the pressure is up, I'm gonna keep putting in annoying little moments of sexual tension in my Chappies just to play with my readers minds...mwuahaahaaa**

 **AssClass fandom you never disappoint! Thanks for the reviews and please tell me what you liked and didn't like with more for feedback for this chapter xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't worry about age in this, Karma is NOT in junior high. As for Nagisa, he's the same age as he was in the time skip, so early twenties after graduating from college etc. etc. while Karma is in his last years of high school (17ish) which is less creepy and legal in my country if they weren't teacher-student. NOT THAT I'M CONFIRMING THINGS WILL GET FAR ENOUGH FOR THEM TO START THINKING ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT /**

* * *

Chapter Four

It was dark in the room, barely illuminated, yet the figure above me was the best night light I could wish for. Beautiful. Soft. Nude. My breath puffed out at barely a rhythm, shocked into serration by the exquisite heat passing between us, shining down from above like light from the heavens. I bathed in it naked; smooth skin that was coated by a thin layer of sweat gliding together against mine, making our contact even softer, even hotter, even more pleasurable.

Each languid pulsation launched a new shiver of chills into my body, leaving me breathless as I looked up into the hooded cerulean eyes wondrously. Even in this lack of reality, I stared. The faint familiarity of it had me captivated, only for the connection to be severed and restored again every time our bodies rocked to the melody of husky, pleasurable moans.

My stomach was feeling tight now. The white lights of pleasure had built up to be near blinding.

"Karma-kun!" There was no mistaking it. With the way my name rolled off of the tongue that lolled beneath perfect lips just a breath away from being tasted, with the way blood to rushed southwards so intoxicatingly my muscles clenched and threw little flips, I couldn't deny that the tight core coiling around my heat in a searing, seductive massage belonged to none other than my teacher and educator, Nagisa.

My own voice rained out, expressing gratuitously how good the rolls of trickling desire felt, telling the woman how sexy her pleasuring core had me weakening, how all I could see were her bright blue eyes and pale strands of hair that despite that lack of nudity had me so aroused my hips were bucking and arching involuntarily, wanting to grab her by the back of her head and watch her crumbling in my hands. How badly it made me want to fuck until she cried.

If a body could be too hot, Nagisa would have that body. If a person too attractive to be directly looked at, Nagisa would be that person. Could looking into someone's eyes even cause a pleasure as intense? She writhed up and down against me, moaning, so close her breath tickled against my face, her teeth clenched in ecstasy and I wished I was somehow trapped between them, yet her voice sounded just clear when she tensed, her back arching, her body spasming as she whisper gasped my name.I watched her come undone before me.

Her pornographic parted lips and the reckless saliva from licking her pert lips alone made me quiver within and finish hard.

"Nagisa!~"

* * *

I sat in the back of the class with my usual vexed expression. The class around me was lit up with laughter and celebration - some green haired girl I had never spoken to nor wished to speak to had just gotten out of hospital after a surgery I couldn't care less about, and being the spoiling teacher she was, Nagisa-Sensei treated us to an afternoons worth of a party.

But you could never tell that by looking at my face. If someone walked in and I was the first person they saw, they would guess that this was any other typical, bitter English lesson. _Maybe I'd even prefer it if that were the case._

Accidentally meeting the green haired girl's eyes, I looked away sourly.

What pissed me off so much this afternoon wasn't my lack of sleep the night prior, it was the fact that Nagisa was acting as if nothing at all had happened between us.

She hadn't reported a hard working fortnight's worth of harassment. She hadn't held her blushing head in shame avoiding me. She didn't have a sudden burst of cute shyness or even have it in her to play Sensei again and scold me like a troubled middle-schooler.

Was that it? Did the woman of my dreams really just see me as a fickle teenager in way over his head?

Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Karma! Open up the parcel!" I looked down perplexed until it dawned that while I had been sitting cross legged glaring at my Sensei, I had collected and passed on the parcel with methodical robotics until it was too late to be passed on.

Now, the music had stopped and eyes were all on me.

"Come on, I don't see another sweet, this could be the last wrapping." Maehara encouraged, winking in a way that had me cringingly realising why the other's in my class may lead Nagisa sensei to believing everyone my age really was a child.

I shrugged, wanting this to be over and done with before tearing it open to reveal a ... history study book.

"Wow. I'll treasure this forever." I commented sarcastically, causing unintentional laughter from the others. I scowled, glaring at Nagisa.

"Don't look at me like that Karma-kun, education first right? Now you can pass with higher grades than all your peers if you work hard enough."

Is that _really_ what he thought I was glaring about?

Finally, with only one hour left until the end of the day, we found ourselves outside on the sports ground area outside of the E class engaged in someone's idea of a giant game of monopoly.

Names had been written in chalk on the pavement, differently coloured marbles were used and traded as money, and students were used at player peices, though for the sake of overcrowding, the class had been split into groups of five with one person to represent them.

Aside from that, the other jobs were as the dice - a freshly scribbled hopscotch up to twelve that was skipped up and down from at alternating speeds until the player said stop.

 _Did Nagisa think we were twelve years old?_

Saltiness aside, as banker, the game became a great way for me to screw with everyone who thought they could get away with winning. I somewhat enjoyed plotting to bankrupt people, and knew that Nagisa sensei had caught my menacing chuckles.

Even though I was holding a grudge, I had to admit I ended up having fun. Sensei had personalised each roll as if she knew us all so well. It got me thinking about if she really did know me well, or if I was just another speck in the corner of her class, no more special than anyone else in the room.

My eyes turned over to Nagisa, who was sitting comfortably cross legged on the side, sleeves rolled up and forearms kind of chalky from having made this whole thing herself.

In just a shirt, it was clear that she really was completely flat chested, though to me this was surprisingly not a problem. Especially when she tilted her had back to look up like that, sheltering her eyes from the sun that peeked through from behind the grey clouds above. She cheered on the other students, grinning from ear to ear and calling out regulations etc. The curved of her back was perfect. The shape of her arms too.

Even alone on the sidelines, she looked like she was having fun just by watching us have fun. Was there ever a time she didn't look radiant?

* * *

"You've finally, finally cheered up!" Nagisa-Sensei teased as she walked by, arms filled with boxes of empty containers of party foods etc.

It was just us now. The others had to either head home, to study clubs or part time jobs. But delinquent member of society as ever, I was left to do the helping as I had no other obligations to anyone other than myself.

"Karma-kun wasn't happy during my party?"

At least, that's how I would have liked things. Kaede Kayano, in return for the celebration day in her honour, was also here helping us to pack away and bring everything inside.

I sighed as I pushed another table back to it's original place, "Don't take offence, _you're_ not the one to blame."

I glanced back at the older woman, seeing a flicker of hurt in her eyes, only for her attention to avert to the window behind me. Slowly, her expression faded into comical horror.

"No, no, no! There's still stuff out there!" Dropping her box onto my table, the frantic teacher took the shortcut into the now heavily pouring rain that had been building up during the day, jumping out the window and running towards her items like a wild woman, no coat, no umbrella, not even the correct outdoor shoes.

Kayano came to stand beside me equally bewitched with giggles until Nagisa returned, hair now damply clinging to her skin and half covering her eyes. She cringed, twisting out the silky blue strands so water dripped out the side, the two of us just watching with mouths open like fish.

"I uh... had an umbrella Sensei." Kayano managed to say, laughing lightly at the childishness of the grown woman. Nagisa laughed with her, voice sweetly casual.

It left me frozen; out of place in this comfortable lack of tension and friendly, open atmosphere when I had spent so long trying to push her out of her comfort zone to evoke what I had seen on that first night once more.

Water dripped down onto the wood. Her shirt was quite soaked, but not as appetisingly see-through as some cliche's would show. There was no black bra to gawk at, or sultry drips over her skin. Instead, I of all people, the cold, sadistic monster of the E class found myself concerned over how cold the woman must be.

"Ah, really? What a shame, I sort of panicked. " She shook her head like a puppy. "I'm sorry guys, everything's about done so you can head home now if you like."

Kayano laughed again. I was getting sick of the pretentious sound and she's only been here a day. "Wait here, I'll go and get you a towel Sensei."  
She darted out of the room, causing the woman to stand up.

"Well then, I'd better be quick while she's gone."

She turned her back to me. My mind jolted at what she had meant, only to instantly pale when I saw her removing her buttons. I looked just in time for her to have slipped her pale, slender arms out, standing with her bare, bra-less back to me, lightly coloured strands of her hanging over her shoulders.

 _"A-Are you fucking kidding me?"_

I choked, barely able to contain myself going pink at the thought of her bare front as she faced the window, wringing out her shirt. The view from here was great but... if I had walked around the front...

Nagisa turned, looking at me innocently in confusion, giving me a glimpse of her pale chest.

"Kar-"

"What the fuck Sensei!" I hissed, slamming into her, covering her body with my own as I tilted my head back as far as I possibly could, one hand over my eyes, I felt her gasp on my neck, and her astonishingly soft skin under my touch. She was practically begging for it with these small, torturous actions.

 _Here I thought I was a fucking tease._

"Kayano isn't here but I still am, you really are friends with _Irina_ , aren't you?!"

She laughed so innocuously I became frustrated. "I'm sorry Karma-kun, I know you have good intentions, but I'm not that cold." She struggled beneath me, but I knew if she wanted she could slip right out of my arms. "You can head home if you're really that uncomfortable."

"Why wouldn't I be uncomfortable?" I hissed.

The woman sighed, putting her hands over the one that clinged to her, prying me off so she had the freedom to move.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to put my shirt back on. Alright. It is pretty cold."

She was so calm and casual it killed me.

I groaned in defeat, removing the hand from my eyes but stepping back and turning away. "Y-You're really not uncomfortable with this?"

"I may be skinny, but no, I'm not ashamed of my body."

Killed me slowly. The pride, the confidence, the purity in her smile as I stood still with my wet hands lingering from her touch.

She asked for it, I told myself afterwards. She was the one acting so invitingly in the presence of an out of control teenager. She was the one old enough and smart enough to know that if a woman removes her shirt in front of a teen, it's no where near appropriate, so in the front of my mind I assumed she must be flirted.

I turned back, unsure whether or not the action was subconscious or instinctual as I glowered over her body and took in as many details as I could with my mouth practically drooling with excitement. The soft hues alone were beautiful. The tight toned muscles, the slim waist. The longer I looked, the redder I became. The redder I became, the stiller I became. The stiller I became, the more I realised that the surprisingly toned stomach and squared pectorals, pink Adam's apple and taut, lean arms resembled less of a woman and more like myself.

I was gawking like an idiot, now fully facing, eyes coldly glaring and feeling the worst kind of shame I'd ever felt in my life.

I was still frozen in that position by the time he had pulled his gym shirt and jacket over his body and zipped it up to cover away his secret gender. A secret that everyone seemed to know but me.

It all made sense.

No wonder he saw me as just a student. No wonder he was so strong. No wonder he was was so comfortable coming into my room at night and so unaffected by my constant flirting and pressing into him. No wonder he was so surprised and offended that I questioned why he would like woman and how he would have interpreted me essentially calling him guy and asking if he had been with a man before, as a confession that I was a gay. As a confession that I'd had feelings for him.

But I wasn't gay, I didn't like other men. _Did I?_

I was definitely attracted to Nagisa before, but that was only because I thought he was a woman, right?

Kayano came running into the room, holding a towel she must have taken from our cheap version of an infirmary.

"Sorry it took so long, will you be alright Sensei?"

"It's no problem, I'll see you tomorrow Kayano-san." He smiled across at her, so perfectly I shivered. Why did he look this way? Why was a grown man so undeniably beautiful? Now that I knew he was a man, why did he seem all the more alluring? There was a blurriness between masculinity and femininity between him that had be staring jaw-locked. Yet, there was a newfound boyishness to him, I felt I was seeing him in a new light. As a woman, Sensei's power caught my attention, as a man, it was his...cuteness?

"Thanks again!" Green haired girl chimed,oblivious to my dropped jaw and swelling embarrassment, disappearing as her equally blind Sensei dried himself off contently.

The room soon became quiet around us. Nagisa's body relaxing as he pulled the towel up from his face into his messy damp hair.

"Uh? You're still here?" He poked his tilted head out from under the towel, hair now dried into thick fluffiness.

I gawked in disbelief. It was a rare occasion where I, Karma Akabane, provoker of all provokers had been provoked and messed with profusely by someone who hadn't even intended to do it.

As if I could just leave! Was all the tension between us one sided? Was it all in my head? Before it was because I was frustrated, trying to repress the appeal I felt from a fucking teacher. Now I felt betrayed. Angry. I knew he was hiding something, but I still couldn't believe it was this.

It wasn't long before I realised I was upset, looking down at the older man in contempt.

Light blue eyes I couldn't believe belonged to anyone other than a female flinched at the stare, looking down caringly as he spoke,"You've been like this all day Karma-kun, y-you're not still thinking about yesterday are you?"

She-UH!- _He_ spoke so slowly it irked me.  
"Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"What's on my mind? You're a fucking man!" I cursed, shoving him back harder than I'd ever dared to before, his back hit the wooden wall, but he didn't look at all remorseful when his face lit up in relief.

"You thought I was a woman! So that's what this was all about-"

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" I seethed,"Fucking liar, why didn't you tell me you weren't a woman, why the fuck didn't you hit puberty huh? Or do you just starve yourself to lead men into your trap?!"

I slammed my hand into the wall beside him, making sure it wasn't a fist so the wall went unscathed.

"I guess this explains the long hair," my finger flicked at the wet strands over her shoulders angrily,"I guess this explains why you kept on dressing like some kind of tramp-"

"Karma, since when did you start judging people by how they look?"

My breath hitched, enraged that that was all he took from what I had just said to him.

"I don't care what you have to say about me, sure I'm tiny, sure I barely grew since childhood and what else, but don't think you have the right to assume anything about me based on my looks."

Clearly, my words had sent the wrong impression, my real message irritably lost. I clenched my teeth. I'd injured a teacher before, but this time, it wasn't to scare them, it was to calm myself down. I was angry. All I could see was blood. All I could feel was the power of destroying the pride of stuck up older people that never saw what I wanted them to see.

Did I want to hurt Nagisa? Of course not. But I couldn't control myself, the temptation of violence had too much control over me _._

I didn't even feel a sting when he stepped forward, yet somehow I managed to be swept off of my balance enough to fall into the table not far behind me.

For the first time, I saw a real anger those icy blue eyes.

" _Karma."_

My name on those lips.

With his words, his gestures, his gaze and his emotions stabbing me like this, I couldn't regret a single part of my actions.

"You of all people should know that. You're too smart to think something so foolish would be tolerated by one of my own students, especially as someone who gets mad at being considered an _E class failure."_

As I looked up at those bright eyes, I realised two things; the first being that he was right. The second, was that as a teacher Nagisa-Sensei could have treated us a lot worse than he did, or maybe abandoned us all together for a higher paying job with _those_ talents. And for that, we should be grateful.

My breath hitched in. The second, was that although I may have lost the woman of my literal dreams to a scrawny, underdeveloped male trap but thanks to that I'd met the most respectably patient, caring person I'd ever meet in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Nagisa-Sensei had been acting more and more comfortably around me lately. Irritably so. He must have thought things over now since I found out he was a man. I guess he thinks I won't be staring at him anymore, fantasising, yearning inching closer to him subconsciously during lessons and most importantly, losing my desperately needed sleep to dreams about _him._

At first I'd thought it was over too. But that was clearly, laughably a bitter mistake. I was still ever bit as obsessed with him as I was after the first night I'd laid eyes on _him._

 _Him._

It sounded strange in my mind, and even stranger out loud. But when I when my eyes were graced with his image, admitting it wasn't nearly as embarrassing or disgusting as I'd have thought it would be.

I scowled at knowing he wouldn't blush when I whisper to him, or even when he caught me smirking in his direction. Nor would he scold me for touching his hair, as experimentation proved to reveal.

His lack of reaction implied his lack of interest. I should move on too. I thought if I really forced myself too, I could.

I couldn't have been more wrong. The dreams continued, now with no more black shadows hiding silhouettes or blanket covers blurring away the tantalising and provocative details my subconscious had conceived up behind closed, sleeping eyelids. Perseverance had only dug me deeper into the hole I had buried myself below, until no light could reach my sleeping realm but the glistening beads of sweat on Nagisa's conjured skin. Each night this stubbornness grew, the harder his sensual appeal tugged at me until I was waking up with more sweat over my flushed skin knotting my red hair and sometimes a lusty aftershock of satisfaction that let me know I had failed in honouring my promise of keeping myself away from him.

Since I was to weak in the world of sleep, I denied myself this right by sneaking out of the house. But after three mere nights, I felt like I was cheating my innocent Sensei so badly I decided to spend my nights racing through textbooks instead.

Textbooks. Studying. This wasn't some kind of convoluted subliminal technique to get the one secretly gay kid in the class to study was it?

So, I was gay? Did I really just call myself that.

It must have been a trick; after years of feeling nothing for other boys Nagisa Sensei shows his face and I'm suddenly not getting off to a single other girl in a magazine... it was suspicious. So suspicious it needed confronting.

* * *

"I'll help him." I hissed, glaring into grateful blue eyes as the body they belonged too leaned over Terasaka naturally. They were a long way away from touching, but still too close for my comfort. "You're so short I can see you're struggling anyway."

"You're right, teens these days are so tall" He smiled lightly with his hand beside his head to measure his height before praising how helpful I was I only scowled, intending my comment to hint that I was more intelligent than him anyway. Before I could make this obvious, however, my open mouth was left hanging at the inhalation of an undeniably sweet, feminine and delicious fragrance emitting from the direction my Sensei had just left.

"You're seriously wearing women's perfume on top of everything?"

I raised an eyebrow up at him suspiciously, only for him to look confused before lifting up his shirt over half of his face and breathing in cutely curious.

"I do..? Oh! It must have been the woman that hugged me on the way here-"

"A woman hugged you?" The man looked concerned by my threatening taunt.

He laughed nervously, "I didn't mean it like that-"

"You have a girlfriend Sensei?" Terasaka jeered, turning the man pink in the face.

"I really don't-"

"So random girls hug you on the street, I didn't realise you had so much game Sensei~" I drawled.

It wasn't long before the two toned haired teen's loud voice caught the attention of others, and the conversation was taken out of my hands. But I could still enjoy the view of the blushing, stuttering and struggling to explain Nagisa who didn't have the heart to raise his voice at his students and end their fun even in his own self defence. Besides, I knew these hints that he was telling the truth and there was no girlfriend present in his life.

As well as that, my anxieties had been confirmed. It was true. I really was the only idiot in the class who had mistaken Nagisa for a female.

* * *

An annoying chittering sound followed me around the train as I sat alone in my seat. We were finally able to take a school trip today, a two day journey of sight seeing into the city where we would spend the night in some hotel.

I had been hoping to get some sleep, though with the lack of privacy and the threat of my classmates lingering around, I reconsidered my decision vehemently. Even I wouldn't be able to handle the shame if I ended up having another of _those_ dreams. Even worse, if I ended up speaking a certain someone's name in my sleep.

It was easy to become quickly more perturbed after that as realisation flowed into terror. We would be sharing a hotel tonight after all.

At present, all I could do was plug in my headphones, listening to the soothing baselines in my ears whilst forcing my eyes to remain open as I looked out of the window.

Someone in heaven must have decided they wanted to play a sick joke on me when not a second later, the view disappeared as we entered the tunnel. In the now pitch black window of the darkness we'd plunged into, the reflection of Nagisa-Sensei where he sat at the front of the carriage, paperwork spread before him, sat obliviously to my gaze with his eyes concentrating hard and the end of a pencil between his lips.

I couldn't help feeling a little bit less worn down. Watching in silence, I saw him place down a yellow folder, turning to take a sip from his coffee. With his back turned, now facing me with that enchanting face twisted in concentration, Nakamura reached over his shoulder and took the file, Kayano suppressing her giggles with a hand over her mouth from the seats beside him.

The male turned back in confusion, looking under all other piles, frowning deeply and looking under the table. Even with my earphones in, I could hear the girls as they burst out laughing, patting the teacher they treated as more of an older brother on top of the head with the files they had taken.

I sighed in defeat; it was impossible not to smile.

* * *

"Next on the list is this statue.."

"Ooh! I see it! I see it!"

"Over there, how are we supposed to get a picture to prove it with so many people around it?"

The trip was as dull as I had imagined. No, it was even more so as I was grouped with quite the unfortunate mix. Hazama, Chiba, Okuda, Hara, Sugaya and Muramatsu.

They weren't terrible, but they weren't too exciting either. They had decided to mix in with a large crowd, the perfect opportunity for me to slip away. I turned my back, only to have my arm grabbed ahold off.

I raised my eyebrow to see that Okuda had also cut from the rest, raising my eyebrow at her, she blushed nervously. "I thought you would try something like this. Come on, you're gonna get in trouble," She tugged on my sleeved, turning back and walking as if she thought she could actually move me.

I smirked when she realised it was hopeless, pushing up her glasses in embarrassment after at least 10 hilarious seconds of her determinedly walking on the spot believing she was getting somewhere.

"Well then, now that you know I can't just let you go back to tell the others. Guess you'll be coming with me."

She yelped, reaching out her hand to the others, only to see that we were already too far ahead, our group having disappeared in with the rest of the crowd.

We ended up having fun of course at the arcades, but on more than one occasion I had to slam my hand over the girl's mouth and run when we made close encounters with other members of our class around the city. At one point, we even convinced Hayami that the rest of our group was also here and that she would surely find them if she kept searching.

Though, the girl with the glasses didn't leave my side to play a single game of her own during the course of our trip, I was confident that she enjoyed herself more than if she'd have spent it posing in pictures halfheartedly beside landmarks that were miles apart.

Finally, we located the hotel by seven thirty in the evening, not realising that the others had returned by six. We were greeted by Nakamura smirking evilly, saying that we were in big trouble as they cleared a path for us in the lobby, dramatically announcing the news to the world as if trying to publicly humiliate the pair of us.

Our usually childish, light hearted teacher looked down at us as sternly as if he wanted to give us both a slap. I take that back, he only looked at me that way.

"Where have you two been!? Don't you know how dangerous things are in the city, there was already another incident another group. You had me worried! I expected this from you Karma-kun, but Okuda-san... I'm lost for words."

I nearly sympathised when I saw the sheer stress on his usually delighted face, pacing as he rubbed his forehead with a pout. This was the first time anyone other than me had seen our Sensei so serious.

"Relax, I was with her the whole time, no harm would have come to her."

When he shot me a glare, I thought for the briefest second that I saw jealousy, but it was replaced with frustration so instantly I figured I must have just seen what I'd wanted to see.

"Y-You two..!" The man's pacing stopped when he noticed the heavy bags still on our backs, not to mention how the others were leaning in from the doorway like this was some sort of show. "I want both of you upstairs in five minutes."

He sighed, his tone completely no nonesense.

"Nagisa-Sensei-"

"Enough!" He put his hands over his ears, until my lips stopped moving, my eyes looking at him in disbelief that he was being so... bratty. I would have grabbed him and forced his hands down had we not been in front of all the others.

Nagisa pointed up the stairs, telling me the number of the boys' shared room before turning away. "As for the rest of you, no leaving this place until tomorrow, understood?"

His voice gradually relaxed as they made an obedient "Yes" choir before dispersing into multiple conversations and murmurs.

The room was larger than I had thought, with seven bunkbeds as opposed to an open space for sleeping bags. Mine was assumed to be below Isogai's as it was the only one without anything on it. Pulling his stuff down to the bottom, I claimed the top bunk to myself, knowing that he wouldn't try and fight me. I was barely able to sink back for a seconds rest before I heard a timid knocking.

I sighed and jumped down, opening it to see Okuda looking nervous. With the way she bit her lip and lit up, I hoped she wasn't getting too attached to me when I promised to get her out of the mess.

Before I could say anything else, I heard Nagisa clearing his throat. The both of us turned to see him standing behind her in the hallway with his arms folded over his chest, wearing a quarter length sleeved white T-shirt and denim blue jeans as opposed to his usual work style.

"In here please."

He said sternly, though I couldn't resist finding it a bit cute, leading us into the room just beside ours. When we entered we saw it was much smaller with a single bed and more furniture. There were two others like this on this level, so this hotel probably dealt with a lot of school trips.

He turned to face us, eyebrows firmed and mouth open. Before he could utter a single words however, I spoke.

"I only dragged Okuda long with me because she saw me and tried to stop me by telling the others. She's not to blame here, in fact I think she tried her hardest to supervise when she could have just ignored it and left."

"Is this true?"

"I-I...It's not because I wanted to protect him! The truth is I only went along because I knew I would be held responsible if he was caught bunking." She bowed down apologetically. "I'm very sorry sensei! Very, very sorry."

I watched as his face went still, before melting into it's usual weakness. "Very well then, Okuda-san, you may join the others."

She nodded her head, bowing thankfully to the both of us before closing the door and living me alone behind a closed door with the teacher I lusted after so greatly. The atmosphere had never been more tense between us. Maybe because we were in his bedroom this time. Maybe because I knew he was a male and the controversial possibilities whirled within me, daring my finger tips to grow bold and reach out to him.

I swallowed hard. Whatever punishment he gave me, I'd deserve a thousand times over if he knew what went on in my head.

But when Nagisa spoke, he didn't say what I'd been expecting.

"Did you and Okuda-san have fun together?"

There was no sarcasm in his eyes, no hint that he was about to flip and scold me, all I saw in his readable eyes was an earnest question.

"Aren't you supposed to explode at me and ban me from other trips?" I daunted.

He sighed, sweeping his hand through his hair before settling his hands together in front of his thighs.

"I know I couldn't suppress your need for fun even if I tried to. But don't think I won't be telling your guardians, I think they'll be able to punish you more suitably anyway."

I rolled my eyes, now knowing I had to look forward to another restriction on my freedom and a painful lecture from Aunt Irina, who hypocritically committed more crimes than me and still felt the haughty need to lecture me. Once again, it was like he knew exactly what would piss me off.

"Can't I make it up to you in some way?" I leaned in suggestively, taking a step forward so the gap between us shrunk.

Nagisa unfortunately had his eyes elsewhere, too lost in thought to see the look of want my golden eyes ogled him with, watching his slim muscles slightly tensing and flexing as he pressed his thumbs into his palms.

"Maybe if you're extra good tomorrow," He responded innocently, sparking me to snap his twee chin between my fingers as I forced him to witness my intense gaze down on his.

"You know that wasn't what I was getting at."

His eyes wavered, flickering in realisation, widening in shock, his face turning diluted crimson as he stepped back suddenly.

"M-Make up your mind Karma!"

There was desperation in his voice. I had found a hole in his guard, one he himself was peeking out of in inquisitiveness.

I smirked. He had used my first name without the honorific. Something he never did with other students.

When I stepped back, leaning comfortably and smugly agaisnt the wall, I saw the horror on his expression as he realised his blunder.

"You're jealous of her aren't you?"

"J-Jealous of who? Don't accuse me of something like that! Why would I be jealous of my own student, its not like you two are serious anyway.."  
He trailed, off, knowing he had answered his won question.

The blunette's face turned sour, his orbs turned down, biting his lip as if ashamed.

"Don't worry Nagisa-Sensei," He didn't even notice me approaching him again, not until he was forced to by my breath on his cheek,"I made my mind up long ago, I was just waiting for you~"

Lips parted to complaint. He looked up in shock, having made yet another mistake. Nothing could describe the thrill that plummeted my stomach as my lips pressed against his - a man much older than me, a man much more beautiful than any others, and I man that I as well as all the others downstairs who could potentially be outside listening looked up to and called Sensei.

I did it. I actually did it. Kissing him was strange at first. The first second of our connection left the both of us holding our breaths, eyes shut anxiously anticipating a bite or a rejection or a jab in a pulse point and a letter of expulsion delivered to my address that weekend.

Instead, Nagisa's knees buckled and his lips remained firmly on mine with his hand reaching up to lightly touch my chest, directing a trail of butterflies with it.

He moaned out in surprise, hand clinging onto my shirt to push me off, no match for my strength as we both knew this was what he really wanted.

My tongue probed agaisnt his lips, pulling away as he shuddered with the thrill I felt too. As if contagious, it passed through his fingers into me, simultaneous as I shoved him into the wall, not afraid to be rough while our tongues lapsed together silkily, the tastes of our curious mouths mingling and coating each other's tongues. It tasted better than any dream could have ever tasted, encouraging me to keep pulling back just to watch his blushing gasp as I plunged back in, flicking our tongues roughly, rubbing my slightly rough lips over his bitten, swollen, velvety, wet ones.

We must have been there for ten minutes, me delightfully dominating the flustered male as his arms curved around my shoulders, fingers pressing into my back, though mine were delighted to finally be able to bury into this thick head of silky hair without restraint.

I pulled away after sucking on his bottom lip, tugging his hair until our gazes met. Seeing that misty, clouded blue looking up like in just as much awe and desire as me made my pants feel tighter, and my mind fighting back the urge sending signals to slam him into the bed and bring my dreams to life.

"You fucking wanted it too you little tease~" I cooed, against his ear, licking his shell as he shuddered.

But this was reality.

"K-Karma..." His voice was breathy, eyes slowly widening as the light reached him and pulled him up from the tunnel where I waited. "Ugh.. what have I done!"

He cried out, shoving my arms back as he walked over to the other end of the room, tugging at his hair with his eyelids pressed down.

"F-Fudge!" He cursed, cutely resisting from actually swearing.

"Its alright." I smiled, not risking moving my back from the door in case a spy who had heard that decided to burst in.

"I-Its not! Y-Your ahh...your mother would _kill_ me. No, she would _mutilate_ me.." he groaned.

"Thank you Nagisa, thank you for destroying the moment."

He looked at me with pained eyes, only for them to flicker into what wanted to laugh, to then have them flicker once again back to their original state.

"I'm so sorry Karma...I'm taking advantage of your trust for me. I'm scum, the lowest kind of teacher-"

I ended up ditching my hope of protecting our secret anyway, stepping away from the door and silencing him with my lips.  
"Shut up." I commented, watching as he twitched a millimetre forward before catching himself, wearing the annoyance of retrieving only a peck all over his face.

"I-It's late." Moving up from that, the self conflict behind his eyes was overwhelming. "You should get to bed."

I knew when he said those words that I should just do as he said. He needed some time to think, and there was no way he would bring himself to make that decision when influenced by my presence.

"I-I need to get the students to-"

"I'll tell the others. You don't want them seeing you in such a state after knowing you were alone with me~" I smirked, watching his pink blush before I closed the door to his room.

* * *

This was a lot of fun to write while I should have been studying X)

Too fast? What do you think, do the readers need a chapter explaining Nagisa's perspective of this or shall I continue with the plot next update?

Please tell me in reviews~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

* * *

I'd promised myself I'd relax this weekend. Yet here I was prancing around my hotel room, hair in my hands. What would Miss Akabane think? She would hang me if she knew.

But it wasn't like my actions had been a conscious decision. So the kiss had felt good? Anything would feel amazing after the kind of day I'd had today.

Clearly, the only reason I'd indulged the way I had was because I had done what I had sworn not to do. I had let him get to me.

Both of them.

Karma with his flaming smirk and obstinate need to push my buttons. And him with his sadistic words.

It was bad when I found out Karma had left his group. Okuda with him, that wasn't as frightening. But with his influence and her lack of severity in a city like this, I knew it was a recipe for disaster.

On my way to find them, I had unfortunately came face to face with the reasons for my anxieties this trip. And it hurt.

It hurt so badly to see him. I swallowed hard at the memory of his cane tapping against the wall behind me, trapping me like a rat.

I always felt like an experiment under his gaze, so weak even after years had passed since our training days.

And then the phone had rang.

He'd smiled. It was the smile of a demon, false politeness insisting I answer it. Both of us ignoring the fact I had lied through my teeth that I didn't have a phone number to give him.

Things were heavy when Karma vanished. Things were even heavier when I discovered who exactly lurked here.

But when I answered the phone, and my sweet student's chirruping filled my ears, it hurt having to lie.

It was Maehara and Kataoka. They had seen Karma separated from the others and were calling to ask if he should be.

I sucked in a breath, feeling like a captor, knowing that if he knew I was a teacher, my students would be the first victims.

I acted like they were distant relatives. I acted like they were calling from afar and gave the vaguest of details, turning down their offer to meet. My heart was heavy by the time the phone was down, and hoped and begged he hadn't overheard too much.

Somehow, I managed to make it out alive and when I did, the first thing I sent out was that everyone would return home by six. Two hours ahead of schedule.

I wanted to find Karma. I wanted to meet up with all my students and ensure their safety.

But I couldn't risk that man following me there.

I texted the others, pleading that if they saw him, they tell him I was angry and that he needed to come home.

With no way to contact him, his phone on silent and his hide and seek skills impeccable, it was torture. There was no way to confirm he was still breathing, not dead in a ditch somewhere. Not fighting with the locals. Not causing trouble with the law.

For the longest time my legs twitched to move, but logic wouldn't let them. I hid in plain sight until I was sure any stalkers had grown bored. Whilst sunken down on the table of a cafe, looking up at the fading sunlight, all I could do was pray.

Still, that didn't excuse my weakness.

It was mistake after mistake. If this had been any other assignment, I'd be dead by now.

I'd gotten too close to a student. I'd broken a rule set by my employer. I'd smashed through the trust of a close friend and I was sure I had crossed the line of the law too.

Yet all I could think about was how much of a relief it was to have him in my arms holding me.

My eyes had closed for only a second, when I envisioned his mother pressing the tip of her gun to my forehead. I started to sweat.

It wasn't like it was the first time she'd down that.

Maybe... maybe this could work in my favour. If my job was to teach, I could teach the boy a valuable lesson; do not fall in love with your teachers. Furthermore, do not so blindly trust adults.

I didn't want to scar him. I really didn't. But at this point, being cruel would be a necessary evil to benefit him in the long term.

* * *

KARMA'S POV

* * *

So far, it seemed like tonight would be as restless as my others. I'd finally tasted satisfaction on the tip of my tongue, yet could I test to see if my dreams were complacent? No. The girls next door were finding something hilarious. So hilarious in fact, that at 11:30, they'd transformed from silent ghosts, to cackling witches.

"Sounds like they're all awake to me."

"So, uh... we wouldn't be disturbing at all would we?"

"Nah, we should go over."

"In my PJ's no way!"

"Fine then, either put something on or stay behind. Simple!."

"Damn! Wait up then."

I could hear stumbling from not too far behind me.

"Hey, you think the girls are all gonna be in their nightwear?" Okajima laughed before someone slammed their fist over his skull.

"I'd call you a perve, but you're probably right."

"Fuck it, I'm going."

I closed my eyes as the ruckus begun, sensing Isogai standing up on the side to look over when he asked if I was coming.

The brief image of Nagisa in cotton shorts and furry slippers made me lick my lips. But remembering he was a male, I realised that if he was up late hanging out with anyone, it would be us. More specifically, I'd be willing to bet it was me as his first choice, but that was hardly relavent.

I brushed him off, only for him to mutter,"Um... Terasaka would like to know if he can borrow your PJ's because he thinks they'll make him look cool."

I sat up at this, shooting the boy who was watching from a distance a glare.

"Would you give me the time to soak them in bleach first?"

He backed up, hands out in retreat before he rubbed the back of his neck, saying a prompt "Bye." He cut out of the scene before I could throw something, taking Isogai with him.

It was silent.

After enough time, I started to believe I was alone. Peering over the edge, I was able to make out Chiba's turned over figure on the bottom bunk nearest to the door.

Takabayashi's face illuminated by the glow of some gaming device was the only light. Below him, some other lucky bastard was already fast asleep.

I thought for a second, that if I slipped out of the room, nobody would hold any surprise. If I went over to Nagisa in this darkness, nobody would miss me. Those who did notice would assume I'd joined the others. Those others assuming I had never left my bed.

It sent a devious smile to my face I couldn't hold back.

The idea of Nagisa's shocked face, the smell of his sweet skin and the soft glow of his breath on mine neck had me sitting up. Fate had to choose that exact moment for the door to whizz open. Lo behold, there were girls.

I froze and dropped back down. Light from the hallway poured in, a few of the more tame species of female slipping in with puffy eyes.

"I know its rude but hat's the unfortunate way high school boys are." A voice whispered as they walked in.

"What ever happened to the gentlemen type, rushing sleeping girls out of there beds like that, hm."

"Speaking of prince types, I have a feeling Isogai-kun's bed is the tidiest, I call dibs!" I winced as I felt movement below me.

"B-But Kayano where else will I sleep?" Peering out, I saw Okuda blinking with uncertainty. Looking over to Hayami, the ginger winced with apology, backing up until she was beside Chiba.

"Hey," She whispered, crawling in beside him as he scooted over. The rest was all mumbles.

"It's no problem. The one above belongs to Maehara's, he's a clean guy, right?"

"Wanna go up there Okuda?"

"I-I don't mean to be fussy but that guy is... well...He's going to get the wrong idea about me sleeping in his bed! I don't want him over reacting!"

Kayano laughed in a hushed way, "Come on then Okuda, we can share. Besides, it'll be better if there are two of us in one. In case they decide they want to sleep after all. Besides, Hayami has a partner, better me than someone else sneaking in with you whilst half asleep-"

"Kayano!"

I cringed when not one, but two girls entered the bed below me. It became clear in an instant that my hopes of escape where crushed. Even more so, when I heard the murmur of girlish whisper. I rolled my eyes; they'd come in for sleep only to spend their time awake.

Another sudden burst of hooting sounded from next door.

I must have burnt Nagisa Sensei out for him to not have interjected this madness yet.

Whatever wild sleepover game they were playing in there, I could only dream about doing the same with him.

* * *

Some time in the night, I must have fallen asleep. I stirred, hearing my name, but keeping my eyes closed. The incredulous whisper was sharp - the kind of sound full of excitement.

"Karma was in the bed above the whole time!" Kayano giggled.

"R-Really, I thought for sure he would have gone to the other room!?"

"Mhm. See for yourself if you want... I know you want!"

I heard what sounded like a pillow thrashing at someone. "S-stupid!"

More laughter proceeded.

"It's a good thing you didn't try and sleep up there after all Okuda!"

"K-K-kayano..No!" She squealed, voice rising from its usual whisper. It was the opportunity to pretend I'd awoken if I ever heard one.

"Can you girls keep the sounds human down here, it's still early you know." I disrupted, swinging my head down, hair hanging victim of gravity as I looked down at the two, seeing Kayano's eyes turn into stars as she clung to a cushion, poor Okuda yelping at the sight of me and seeming to... well, pass out.

"S-Sorry Karma-kun!" The green haired girl responded, glancing at her friend in utter disbelief.

Sighing, I nodded,"Its fine, I'm awake now anyway. Is she gonna be alright?" I nodded my head in the others direction, as Kayano averted her gaze to the door, yelping and poking at her cheek.

"Okuda..! Okuda wake up..!"

I jumped down from the bed, walking in the glory of all black pyjama's on my slim yet toned body.

"How much do you think he heard?" Okuda wheezed behind me.

Whatever they were talking about, I figured it was best I didn't know.

Since last night, the room had filled up. The select few appearing to be missing were Isogai, Maehara, Itona and Terasaka. Though, this was hardly shocking. I also noticed Chiba and Hayami in the same bed together. Scandalous.

I would have wolf whistled had they not been asleep, but at least they were both fully clothed. Comically, the pair had alternated sides. They lay with their feet besides the others head. It was like a signpost screaming innocent and virgin to anyone who dared to question them.

I nearly collided with Nakamura exiting. She was laughing when she hit my chest, holding my arms for balance as she looked up in understanding. Itona and Terasaka were close behind.

"Did you guys even sleep?" I questioned. The blonde before me straightening herself before looking over my clothes unimpressed,"Yes. In fact, we were the first ones up."

It was then that I noticed that they were all fully dressed. I felt no lack of confidence to be barefoot and in pyjamas, but it still irked me that I'd missed time with Sensei.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Half past seven, we have an hour until the rest have to be up. Wanna know what everyone got up to last night?"

She got straight to it, didn't she.

I'd never cared about gossip, but I was unable to leave the hotel due to my slip up last night. I was unable to change since there were girls in the room. Not to mention that they were irritably whispering about me like they wanted my wrath.

With not much other choice, I shrugged letting her lead me downstairs to the lobby. She sat modelling by the window for passers to see, telling me with enthusiasm during this.

The more she told me, the more it lead me to believe that Nagisa had been out of it last night. I had taken more of an effect on him than I'd thought.

* * *

"Sensei, you're supposed to be the first one awake." Itona scolded with an emotionless face. The fluffy haired male walked out in his baggy, baby blue nightwear. Why wasn't I surprised?

Nagisa looked up innocuous, more student-like than us all combined. His lips puckered, a delightful and glittery pink, eyes thick with purple to blue shadow. On both of his cheeks there was writing; the left a shaky mess resembling the word 'STUD' in red lipstick. On the right 'ITS A TRAP!' displayed out in eyeliner choked an emission from my throat.

Those involved in the truth or dare last night who had already seen it tensed.

The others weren't so skilled at containing it.

Terasaka's group were the weakest, bursting out laughing in tears.

Kayano gave a little shocked start, clasping her hand over her mouth in a fit of girlish giggles.

I managed to repress my laughter right up until the boy's mouth turned to an O, panic and worry on his face.

"What's everyone staring at?" He questioned, oblivious as a rock.

I lost all hope of containment that instant.

His eyes wandered to my direction, and I knew it lingered too long to be a coincidence.

"You should go to the bathroom Sensei."

"Eh? What do you mean by that? What happened?" He glanced down at his body self consciously, the others just as giggly.

Heat dawned on me as I watched his nervous actions. It made me wonder if he shared my susceptibility for certain dreams. The satisfaction of it was painfully pleasing.

Then, blue orbs met mine, panic stricken and my breath stopped.

A feeling of pride hit me. It was like he was asking me for help. It was like he'd turned to me in his time of uncertainty like he trusted me. This swelling warmth was uncommon to me; unfamiliar, frightening.

Then, someone finally took pity on him and handed him a mirror.

I watched as the fear on his face morphed to a pout, "Does that say..? Who did this to me?" He sighed.

My feeling had dissolved, but it's traces kept me on edge.

"I confess," Nakamura giggled, raising her hand. "But it was Kanzaki who was kind enough to share her expensive makeup with you."

"H-Hey!" The girl chimed in embarrassment, but Nagisa Sensei was far from angry. He rolled his eyes and shoo'd the group away.

"Alright alright, it was pretty funny.." He blushed a little. "Everyone get changed and pack up, we'll be leaving soon after breakfast.

Poor Nagisa didn't even notice the predator following him into the secluded bathrooms.

When the door opened, he had splashed his face with cold water in the sink. It ran down his skin in clear droplets. He cut the gushing tap off only to jump at my sight reflected in the mirror behind him, smirking like a lion.

"Karma-kun.." He turned to face me, the relief in his eyes turning to unease.

"You should learn to be more strict Sensei, it gives students the opportunity to play with you like this-"

I slammed him back into the counter, one knee between his thighs, one hand cupping up his chin to wards my face. His eyes closed, wet lips pouting up to mine so beautifully I nearly gave in and kissed him anyway.

Oh, how he tempted me. How easy it would be for me to take advantage of his willingness and lick his hot mouth as he wished.

The resistance was all worth it when I rubbed his towel over his face. Covering that wanton expression, I let him know that I now knew he wanted it just as badly as I did.

I smirked as he peaked out, pink and pale at the same time with humiliation.

"Now, now Sensei," I tutted, tilting my head titillatingly, staring as I brought our faces closer. "An illicit relationship like this is frowned upon. A good teacher would restrain from giving into such things - in a public bathroom especially."

I teased, loving that I could scold him, control the way his heart pounded and his face tinted. "...No matter how desperately," My finger brushed his waist. "You crave it." I whispered, pulling away and leaving him.

As the door closed behind me, I wished I really had kissed him. I did a double take only when I met with Takuya heading into the bathrooms himself. I knew with an awakened sense of responsibility and pressure that he would have seen it all if I had.

It was about time I took my own advice. I guess it was a good thing I didn't end up going to Nagisa last night. If, when the girls had snuck in, make up in hand, I had been in there, there would have been trouble.

With Nakamura's big mouth, it would have been the kind of thing ending with expulsion and _arrest._

* * *

 **Yay! I'm alive - not giving up on this story any time soon.**

 **BUT I'm not gonna lie, updates will me scarce in 2018 until July. So, to make up for that, I'll try and post as many chapters as possible until my nerdy need to study gets the better of me and drags me away from the internet.**

 **Feedback is always an appreciated motivator!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year!**

 **When I said I'd update soon, I wasn't lying.**

 **WARNING: The rating has now changed to M so take not. If you think anything sexual will offend or disturb you, please don't read this chapter.**

 **(By the way, I have literally no update schedule, I just know I won't update as often once life starts again.)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I see the attraction in his eyes as he walks by me. There's no denying it. Even if he wants to keep playing games with me acting like what we did never happened. Treating me like just another student. Attempting to be oh so proper with me. I knew that inside he was shaking with just as much want as I was.

I intended to take advantage of that to the full.

I curled my hand around his waist and snuggled my face into his back,"Nagisa-Sensei~ Have you come to help me?"

"K-Karma-kun," He winced, trying to pull away without obtrusion. His eyes conveyed he was all too aware of the other students in the room, that to me couldn't matter less.

"This isn't appropriate, I'm not your mother I'm your-"

"You're my what?" I purred, letting him escape just so he could regain his balance and spin to face me. Prey with hope was always the most playful anyway. His blue eyes locked out emotions, trying to sound sure when he answered with a stern look, "teacher."

It would have been effective had he not turned pink whilst doing it.

"Ah," I nodded my head in agreement,"But you're more than that aren't you?"

He shuddered, sliding out of my way as he shook his head thoroughly.

"No Karma, you're confused. I'm your teacher and you're my student - that's all there is."

I smirked, the doubt he felt in his own words so obvious it was impossible not to.

"You looked so good with your hair down, you should let it out more often." I called, watching his face go even pinker in embarrassment. It was like pouring food dye into water, manipulating him.

His eyes narrowed in response.

"Don't say such words, Karma-kun. They're inappropriate."

"Why don't you punish me then?" I sung, loud enough for several others surrounding us to hear.

The adult laughed, trying to appear unphased whilst answering. "Trust me Karma-kun, that won't be nearly as enjoyable as you'd hope."

The O on the faces of our classmates helped me make the decision that I would leave him for now.

* * *

To my delight, I didn't have to make the next move. He kept me behind that very break time.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sensei?"

He sighed, looking at me tiredly,"We- You have to stop this Karma-kun."

I tilted my head eyes wide and innocent,"stop what? My admiration for you?"

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes."

"But Nagisa-Sensei, you know how very much I like to make your face go pink, its your fault for being so affected. You're like a toy."

He tried to resist once more. Despite the determination in his eyes, his cheeks returned to my new favourite colour.

"Enough Karma-kun. I mean it."

Laughing, I sunk so I was sitting on his desk, bringing myself down to about his height.

"You get jealous quite often don't you? I'm pleasantly surprised~ You want my affections all to yourself, don't you? That's why you insist on dragging me here in private - away from the others."

"K-Keep your voice down!"

As blue eyes flickered to the occupied class, I slid my hand from his. Lifting his mug to my mouth, I gazed into his distracted eyes, taking a sip of his sweet, creamy coffee.

I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"Karma did you just-!"

"Now who needs to keep their voice down?" I cooed, but he freaked out so much, I let him slip it out of my grasp. His eyes flickered around, looking frantic. I rolled my eyes. It was clear we were alone.

"I-I can't believe you just did that like we're-"

"It's not like I haven't tasted you any-"

"That's it! Detention! I don't even care anymore you're st-staying behind class. And..And...And you're going to make up for it until you get the message that-"

I flicked his palm discretely before he could finish speaking. He froze, catching my hint with ease a second before Sugaya waddled by and grabbed a pen. He eyed me like I was odd before giving Nagisa an understanding, respectful nod.

I didn't know what the teacher was about to say, but I'd had a feeling it would have raised some questions.

Alone again, a pair of diamonds glanced up, not wanting to look thankful to the victim of a punishment.

I broke the eye contact, throwing my hands into my pockets and walking back to my desk.

Terasaka snickered, asking what I did from behind me. I could here some girls approving of Nagisa's decision. They that being a bit strict would do me good.

I didn't want to show it to the others, but on the inside I was laughing in agreement. Yes indeed, it would do me very, very good.

* * *

I sat watching him from the closest seat. It was much easier to take in the smaller strands against his forehead at this distance. The enticing rising of his chest absorbed my attention. When his his eyelashes fluttered down at the books he was marking, I had the strongest desire to film him.

So far there had been a statement silence. A tense awkwardness lingered between us. The elephant in the room was so loud it amazed me that neither of us had ran out.

"Do you need some help, Karma-kun?" He asked professionally, not even sparing a glance. Not even stopping his writing.

"No." I stated.

"Then what are you staring at? You'll only be here longer."

"I'm finished."

"What?"

He looked at me this time, putting his pen down, and meeting my gaze with his intense almost electric eyes.

"I said what you heard." I mused, lifting up my papers and slapping them back down on the desk in a relaxed way. "I've finished them all, and checked them."

"Then you can check them again."

I groaned in annoyance as he continued his work. So I had been provoking him? It wasn't an excuse to start acting like any other of the selfish teacher. This was the sort of thing they would do, making me resent them and plot to stab them. It was getting on my nerves.

I was sure Sensei thought he was being clever by giving me work on my weakest subjects. Little did he know that my weakest were still stronger than the rest of the class' best.

I stood up, but he flinched at the sound of my chair and was quick when he said,"Stay seated, I'll come to you."

No doubt, remembering what happened last time I sat on his desk.

I simpered.

He closed the last book, pushing it to the side, and standing up, taking his time. He stood before me, taking the sheet. I leaned forward. He stepped back.

Irritating had stopped being the right word a while ago.

"I'm impressed, not only are you efficient but you're quick as well

Karma! Though, you should add more detail to your answer here,"

He leaned forwards to show me. Not once did my eyes drift from the passionate stars in his. But he failed to notice this, going on.

"As you can see it's worth eight points and you've only made three, but the three you've explained are great!"

He spoke like my actual teacher, exited and enthused as he ticked away and counted points.

"92% as your lowest, that's brilliant!"

I leered in fatigue, scoffing as I snatched them back from him.

"Can I go now?"

He winced. I almost felt bad with how the light faded from his gaze.

"It's not even been an hour yet. Besides, your real lesson hasn't been learned.." He trailed off.

For a second, I thought he would go all sexy discipline teacher on me. It was clear that I was dreaming, when he cleared his throat.

Breaking me from the distant look claiming my eyes yanked me back to reality. This revealed that he hadn't grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up onto the table with his thighs.

He knew what I had been thinking, and I knew that he knew. Yet we both stayed quiet.

"I-I'm serious. I can't do this Karma. We can't-"

"Because we'll get in trouble? You're a grown man, you can take a risk."

"This is exactly what I mean, it's all fun and games to you, you're too immature to-"

Deciding I had to do it myself, I silenced him by standing up, grabbing him by the tie and pulling his plush lips onto mine. Again. Faintly tasting of what he'd sipped on earlier, I leaned in to uncover the flavour of Nagisa himself.

My tongue brushed against his, sending a shiver of excitement as I pushed my lips further. It was like nothing I'd felt before, kissing Nagisa. The soft texture was incredible. It drove me to insanity, gripping on tight, wishing he would open up and let me wreck him.

To my surprise, it was his tongue entering me. My breath would have hitched if it weren't already escaping me.

Nagisa kissed back with too much precision. Swirling around my tongue, he paralysed me. Dancing his organ against mine like a performer hypnotising a commoner.

Tilting my head up to his like a master until my knees gave out and I fell back into the seat I was sat at. My hands buried into his hair with drive.

To my delight, his found mine, leaning down from above me before melting in my mouth yet again.

It was driving me insane as our saliva merged in a hot, nerve wracking embrace. Tongue on tongue, lips on lips, eyes on eyes.

He pulled away, eyes fogged and hair ruffled. This time, I was the one blushing when the clear coloured trail between us broke. I was heaving, eyes glimmering in amazement, looking up in want.

"You were hiding that from me?" I spoke huskily.

He stared, wiping his mouth in the discomposure of telling me one thing and doing another. It was evident to both me and himself what he needed.

"I-I..."

I was up in a second, slamming my lips into his, angry and ashamed to lose. Even if he was older, I felt like I needed to dominate him to remind him of his place.

Not expecting this, he cried out, muffled into my lips as I bit down roughly on his. I pulled his hair in one hand, wrestling his with the other. As he tried to prevent me, I brushed our tongues, delving into his sugar sweet moans.

Before he could object, I'd already pushed him back until he'd fallen onto his desk chair.

"K-Ka-"

He barely had the breath to speak after sitting down, as I was on him in an instant. Nagisa tasted of bliss. No dream could reproduce the glorious reality of kissing down his chin and ripe adam's apple.

I enjoyed every moment as he leaned back, letting me lick against his throat lewdly. Gasping. Groaning. Goading me on like it pained him to be apart.

"Don't even try and tell me you don't want it." I hissed, now taking both of his hands and slaming them down below. In my head, wishing he would oblige so I could touch more carnal places of his.

Our eyes met. There was fire between us.

I tilted my head and snapped down before his lips could reach mine.

My teeth grazed his throat, the sweetest gasp of pleasure resounding as he reconsidered the situation. I guess I'd been persuasive enough as he soon granted me my wish and relaxed his struggle.

My grin couldn't stop if I fought it.

"Like that Nagisa?" I bit again, this time more roughly, before sucking the skin into my mouth so hard I was sure it was already bruised.

He pleased me with moans, before I headed down further.

Slipping under his shirt, rubbing against his warm waist and his flat stomach. My hands searched until they found the timid buds they had been yearning for.

His back arched uncomfortably, a light squeal of suprise as he ran his fingers through my hair. I pinched again, only for him to groan this time, twisting his hips like a lusty mess.

My breath was hot against him. I leaned in, closing around the bud through the material of his shirt. Nagisa cried out my name, tilting his head to the side as he moaned.

"Karma~"

It thrilled me, knowing that at any moment someone could come up the mountain, student or stranger. The first thing seen through the clear windows being a student obediently on their knees pleasing their teacher.

I knew how much Nagisa liked having his chest played with, so I chewed gently at the other nub one last time, before I leaned down once again.

He whimpered when he felt my touch leave, only to snap his head down to look at me when he felt my pulling down the zipper of his pants.

His eyes looked fearful, his tone warning when he repeated my name one last time. It was a shame his eyes contradicted him by telling me not to stop. My teeth around his zipper turned him on.

"Karma!"

One rough stroke over his clothed cock had him sinking down. Victory. He was spreading his legs around my head, letting me pull his flesh out into the cold air for my sore, eager eyes.

I ran my fingers over his pink erection. It was as pink as his cheeks, likewise begging to be tasted.

But I teased, reaching down and massaging him. Although I'd never been with a boy before, I was enough of a pro with my own body to know exactly how to get him going.

When I dragged my thumb over his tip it was welcomed by an ooze of delectable precum.

"How does this feel Sensei?" I asked, contrasting the innocence of my voice with predatory eyes. He moaned hotly, not knowing how irresistible he looked right now.

"Do you want me to put it in my mouth, Nagisa Sensei?"

He keened, eyes meeting mine, his throbbing cock seeming to release more of its liquids as I laughed. Closing my eyes, I pressed my cheek to him lazily.

He moaned, gasping and pulling at my hair.

"P-please."

"Oh, is that consent I'm hearing?"

I tilted my head, letting him enjoy the view of his pride against my face.

"Yes, Yes Karma..ah.."

My eyes snapped open, I opened my mouth and domed his tip without letting it touch.

"Are you begging me?"

His eyes would have rolled back into his head if he didn't arch his hips and gasp, "I am, I'm b-begging you. Please suck me~"

I grinned, swallowing the entirety so suddenly he jerked.

"O-Ohh..! Like that..!"

I felt his hands tugging at my hair, whisper calling my name in bliss.

I choked uncertainly at first, struggling to catch my breath, realising it would be easy for my teeth to accidentally graze him. Not wanting to, I attempted to pull back, but feeling his hands massaging persuasively down the back of my neck halted me.

His hands were telling me that I felt so good, I had no shame in opening my eyes and meeting his trance like look.

I'd never seen anything quite as debauched and beautiful.

I pulled back, lapping my tongue against him before shoving him back into the depths of my throat.

Repeating this process as best I could, bobbing my head, sucking the taste of my sensei like I was dehydrated.

He was an oasis, the sound of his moaning stirring my arousal.

I lingered, somewhere between knowing that this isn't a dream but a fatally sweet reality and believing it was too good to be true.

He looked so fuckable. Having my own body pulsating, at his mercy... I reached down, getting off at the idea that I had Nagisa-Sensei in my mouth. It was a desperate thing to do, but I hardly cared for desperation.

Moaning my name like that, he should have expected no less when I came first.

It spilled all over my uniform in a thick ribbon that had my eyes closing once more in bliss. I moaned into his cock, melting around him as I rode into my hand.

the last thing I heard, was Nagisa's awestruck cry, as his member tickled, releasing a new, enticing taste.

He tried to pull on my hair and get me to pull off, but I sucked harder in those last moments, milking him completely. I gulped as much as I could down my throat. That didn't stop the last traces from rubbing my lips to glossiness while he separated us.

My orgasm left me dizzy, over pleasured and intoxicated. He was a perfect sight, mindlessly encouraging me to continue licking the remnants of his essence greedily.

I couldn't take my eyes away. He bounced my face away from his, standing up and pulling his pants on, still intensely breathless.

I lost it when he looked up to me, grabbing his hair and kissing him like his tongue was a drug.

Curiosity replaced reluctance in no time, and we found ourselves kissing as hard as we had the first time.

He was my teacher; my sexy, powerful, gorgeous little teacher. The power in his body made dominated his lips all the more fascinating. We deliquesced together as if we'd released no sexual tension at all.

I yanked him away from me by the collar, nuzzling beside his ear when I spoke,"I wanna fuck you right here on this desk."

I demanded, not realising how spoilt and bratty I sounded. He laughed, kissing my neck back wherever he could reach, stupefying me with the sensation.

"I'm serious-" I yank him up by the waist, lifting him from the chair as he shuddered. Yelping cries as he curved his arms around my shoulders for support tickled me. His childish fear, rewarded by being placed back down on his desk made me laugh.

He sat, arched at the back and looking at me in astonishment.

"W-what?!"

Now I knew Nagisa had wanted it the whole time.

For once, when he tried to pry me off of him, it worked with the same efficiency as it had when I first met him. He left me startled as I collapsed into the teacher's chair behind me. Overpowered.

It went straight south.

"Uh...T-this is exactly what I was scared of Karma," he explained nervously. "I-I can't believe you make me so weak-"

He gasped in realisation at what he'd said, flushing as he quickly struggled to continue. "You really are too young, too hasty to rush into things you don't understand, it's my fault and this is..." He sighed. "Wrong."

I looked at him slyly,"Isn't that what makes it so fun?"

I know I had meant it one way, but from his expression, he had taken it another way. He looked disturbed, pained even.

"Don't get me wrong, you won't see me sucking up to any other teachers, or anyone else at all for that matter. I'm just saying what we both know, you wouldn't have came that hard if we weren't teacher and student. Or your very classroom, right Sensei?" I purred.

His eyes turned thick with mesmerising lust.

"We'll make a compromise." I said, because I knew he couldn't.

"We won't fuck on the desk - not yet anyway - but you're gonna take me to your place tonight."

I licked my lips.

" I don't care how so long as we end up there, because I want to show you just how much fun we can have."

Nagisa looked absolutely baffled. Lips parted, tongue moist, eyes aroused yet conflicted.

Taking his face into mine, I kissed him. Gently this time, to warm him up.

He blinked, finally looking at me with some clarity. Until I teasingly licked his bottom lip.

Hastily pulling away, I met the want in his eyes as the approval I knew he was still too shy to voice.

* * *

Not long later, the sun had sunk. The moon peaked out to play and my heart thumped in excitement. The car hummed below us, the radio off, the silence emphasising the need to rip each others clothes apart ticking between us.

The blunette drove a simple silver car, one that blended in with society unnoticed. I couldn't help looking up at him curious about what kind of home he hid away in.

Suddenly the vehicle came to a stop.

We hadn't been driving as long as I would have thought, soon rendering me still with a heart pounding in my chest. Anxiety hit me when I realised we could have been stopped by a police car.

A teacher and a student alone in a car together out of school hours. Could they smell the sex on our skin? Could they see the adoration in my eyes?

Although Nagisa looked more of a victim than me, it was better not risked. I felt the burden of the disgusted looks they would give Nagisa at the first sight of my uniform if they did read his age.

I breathed out. There was no police car, no siren.

I looked around in confusion, as he had not gotten out of the car yet.

"Nagisa?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw the familiar plate of my uncle's car. I froze. We were right outside my house.

"Go home." He muttered quietly, hitting anguish into me.

"What do you mean go- we had a deal Nagisa?"

"I know. I'm sorry but your actions tonight have just proven that my fears were right."

"You're getting nervous, after what we did?" I hissed.

He was silent, his head down guiltily.

"Nagisa," I leaned over, taking his face and trying to kiss him. His stern voice interrupted me.

"Karasuma's coming."

I was back in an instant, looking in disbelief at the boy, more concerned than the anger I had. The door slammed behind me. I walked by the older man and brushed his shoulder roughly, kicking off my shoes and heading straight up the stairs to the window.

Nagisa made it out like he was angry with me, telling Karasuma that he had given me a detention for misbehaving in class. Liar. I somewhat wanted him to confess that he had a thing for me, just to see the look on his face.

Irina came storming in, jabbering on about something I couldn't understand. I was an 'uncooperative student' now, apparently.

The blunette didn't make eye contact with the window. But he likely knew I was staring as he kept his eyes trained away at all costs. I was simply glad that he hadn't told them what we had done.


End file.
